Her Light Within
by 11saphira11
Summary: Annabeth has been locked in a cell for 10 years, used as an experiment because of her genetically engineered special abilities. But when Annabeth escapes and meets a mysterious green eyed boy, her life begins to change. Will Annabeth finally be free or will the sick minded secret government keep her locked up for their own greedy needs? Full summary inside :)
1. Chapter One: The Escape

**Her Light Within**

 **Summary:**

Annabeth has been locked in a cell for 10 years, used as an experiment because of her genetically engineered special abilities. But when Annabeth escapes and meets a mysterious green eyed boy, her life begins to change. Will Annabeth finally be free or will the sick minded secret government keep her locked up for their own greedy needs? Read along and join Annabeth as she struggles to rid herself of her dark and usual past that was forced upon her and with the help of a special green eyed boy, she begins to find her light within.

-x-

 **Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. I've been reading fanfic for years now so I just decided to start my own (I also had to create an account for this fic lol). I have poured my heart out into writing this so i hope that for who ever reads this really enjoyes it. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… obviously (Thank you Uncle Rick). Here goes nothing! :)**

-x-

 ** _Theme song for Chapter One:_**

 _After Dark by Seven Lions and Blastoyz feat. Fiora_

-x-

 **Chapter One: The Escape**

-x-

 _"Stop! Stop! Let me go!" The young blonde girl cried as the tall, suited man drug her by the arm down a dimly lit hallway._

 _He stopped in his tracks and bent down to face the young girl._

 _"Little one," The tall man chidded. "No need to cry. You're safe with me"_

 _He smiled a crooked smile. His voice sounded sickly sweet and his breath smelled of peppermint. His white hair was beginning to gray and his skin as well._

 _"I don't want you!" The young girl screamed. She was no older than 7._

 _"I want my mama and papa!"_ _Tears began pouring out of her eyes as she attempted to wriggle out of the man's grasp. The man tightened his grip and she whimpered._

 _"Tsk tsk," the man shook his head. "That's no way to talk to your uncle, little one."_

 _They were interrupted as a doctor stepped through a doorway and into the hall._

 _"Kronos," the doctor spoke, referring to the suited man. "The equipment is ready for the girl."_

 _The little blonde girl was quivering as Kronos gave another twisted smile in her direction._

 _"Let's begin now, shall we?"_

-x-

 **10 Years Later**

Large, metal doors lined the forencent lit hallway making the prison seem empty and eery. The cold walls were too steril and pristine yet seemed grim and dirty simultaneously. The only noises that could be heard were the reverberations of a metal door occasionally being slammed shut and the quick breaths of a prison guard leaning against one of the doors.

Grey was the only color that this prison held. Grey doors, grey floors, grey ceilings and grey walls. If you were to walk down the hallway, it would soon turn into a blur of repetitive dismay in which you'd feel trapped in an endless loop of monotonous insanity. The prisons aura seeped of hopelessness and misery. The guard stood outside one of the cold metal doors, peering in the window at the limb girl laying face down on the hard floor. She was young in appearance but no younger than 17 and no older than 20.

Her arms were reaching out infront of her as if she was yearning for something. Her white curls cascaded down her back and intertwined with the dirt on the concrete ground. The only movements to be seen were the slight rise and fall of her back as she breathed.

The guard felt pressure as if he could feel her chaotic thoughts trying to intrude his brain. She was a mystery to him. She was deception. She seemed innocent, yet always prepared, like a cold blooded reptile ready to strike at their next target.

One prison, 150 guards, all for a girl. She was feared yet admired. She was a contradiction. Unpredictable like a hurricane.

The guard flinched when the static poured out of his walkie talkie. A voice came through, giving him the signal that the girl was ready to be checked. He didn't know why the guards could only be in contact with her for only 10 minutes at a time but he inferred that for whatever reason she was kept a mystery, it was a good one.

As he cautiously opened the door, a loud creak could be heard echoing the barren hallways. He shut the door with a loud clunk, and there he stood amongst the girl in the small cell.

The girl was unmoving as the guard wallowed in his uncomfortableness. He was a rookie only two weeks in with this specific task. He felt so vulnerable around her as if she could hear all this thoughts and feel all his feelings. He felt transparent.

Slowly, she raised her head and pushed herself up with her arms. Her elbows were slightly discolored like they were at the beginning stages of a forming bruise. She sat, hunched over, face still hidden by her curls. She appeared delicate and dainty like a flower but the guard knew better. He knew she was a facade.

Just when he was started brainstorming ways to cut the thick tension in the air, the girl let out a soft yet chilling chuckle. He felt shivers go down his spine.

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" She questioned while sending a sideways glance in his direction. The question seemed innocent yet there was a threatening undertone in her voice. The guard stayed silent, unsure of how to answer her question. Minutes passed consisting of awkward fideding from the guard. The girl was unmoving.

With an audible sigh, the girl sat up straighter and looked at the guard directly. Her silver eyes were cold and calculating, absorbing everything in her field of vision. Her eyes held a mirage of a galaxy but with all the color drained. He felt as if her eyes stared into the deepest parts of his soul, picking apart and examining every aspect of his eternal being. His heartbeat quickened when she broke the silence.

"Do you even know my name?" she pressed. The guard was at a loss of words. He refused to make any moves, feeling discomfort under her gaze. In truth, he really didn't know her name. He didn't know anything about her besides the fact that she was dangerous and could not be trusted. Those words were burned into his brain many times throughout his training.

"You went through all that training and yet you have no idea why you're here." she stated solomy, as if reading his thoughts. Her shoulders dropped and her gaze drifted to the floor. "I'm just a tool to them, aren't I? An experiment."

The uneasy guard shifted, feeling the full weight of this heavy one sided conversation.

He sighed and looked at her with tired eyes. He almost felt bad for her but forced himself to remember what he learned in training. _"Don't entertain her games. Avoid contact and do not speak with her for she will manipulate your mind"_ The boss used to tell him. The guard cleared his throat and stood his ground by keeping his mouth shut. _"She can make you unsure of yourself. Confused and doubtful. Do not give in"_ His bosses words rung through his head.

"I don't bite yanno," she smirked. "Unless you give me a reason to."

The guard refused to acknowledge her for the remaining time he had to supervise her. This was the usual routine. She tries to banter with him, he ignores her.

The shrill sound of his timer jolted him out of a daze. Gratefully, the guard turned his back to open the door, just to stand outside for another two hours. As his fingers wrapped around the cold handle of the cell door, he felt an immense pressure clouding his thoughts. It was as if an invisible fog settled in all around him. The pressure in his brain intensified and he could no longer hear his own panicked and confused thoughts. His vision was blurring and blackness started to submerge his sight.

A moment of clarity spread through his being and he felt a force in his brain making way.

 _" I'm sorry"_ the girls voice echoed , only he didn't hear with his ears. It manifested in his mind as if he was listening in on the girls thoughts, or rather more, she was sending him her own thoughts.

 _"My name is Annabeth, by the way"_ He heard once again.

The sudden clarity dissipated and his world began to turn into a hazy fog like moments before.

Then everything went black.

-x-

The ear piercing alarm rang in the guards ears jolting him awake. He was confused and scared. He heard hurried footsteps in the distance as he tried to get a sense of his surroundings. He was in the girl's prison cell, only there was an issue. There was no girl. One minute he was trying to open the door and the next he's on the floor and the fire alarm is sounding. The guard panicked. He was a newbie and he already fucked up his job. _My boss is going to kill me_ , He thought. _Litterelly_.

He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips as his skin turned icey cold with panic. He felt bile rising in his throat. _This was not good._

The rushed footsteps grew closer and two guards rounded the corner and appeared in the open doorway of the cell. One of them hoisted him up then sent the back of his hand to collide with the guard's head. The guard's head stung.

"You dumbass!" The man told the guard. "Where the fuck is she?!"

He looked menacing and very angry much to the guard's dismay.

"I- I don't.." The guard anxiously faltered. "I was just trying to open the door then all this chaos is happening.. I don't know, I- I.."

Everything seemed to be happening so quick.

"Shut up!" The other guard insisted. "I don't give a shit how you fucked up. All I care about is how we're gonna clean up the mess your dumbass made. We have to find that girl. Kronos trained us specifically for this not to happen..I swear if we're dead meat because of you.. "

-x-

Annabeth burst through the cell doors as the guard lay on the ground behind her. She was panting and sweat glistened her forehead. _Holy shit am I actually doing this?_ She thought. _Hell yeah actually I'm doing this._ She felt idiotic yet brave at the same time.This was the most excitement she's had in years and even though she was trying to escape her doom, she felt so good.

She bolted down the hallway, her footsteps echoing as her shoes slapped the concrete floor. He heartbeat felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Her breaths were quick and silent. After the lack of exercise over the previous years, her bones and joined already ached. Annabeth tried to ignore it but couldn't help the annoyance that creeped up. As she pinched the bridge of her nose, she focused on her more important issue at hand.

She squeezed her eyes such as she stressfully came to a realization. She had no idea how to get out of here. _How could she be so stupid?_ She chidded herself. In her defense there was no way of knowing the layout of the halls when you're locked in a cell for most of your life. She groaned, frustrated at herself. She couldn't beat herself up now. There was no time for that.

Soon, a guard would notice her absence and the alarm would sound sending all the guard in a frantic search for her. Who knew that her existence would employ so many people. She laughed to herself. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she rounded the corner of the hallway.

 _"Focus, Annabeth! Focus!"_ She scolded herself.

She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes locked with a guard sauntering down the hallway. If it weren't her life at stake, she would have let the anticipation hang in the air for a few seconds, however, Annabeth couldn't afford to dilly dally around right now. Without hesitation, Annabeth willed him to go unconscious. A slight guttural sound could be heard as he collapsed onto the ground. She tried not to think about it as she took calmly walked toward the sleeping guard. Little snores could be hears, escaping his mouth as Annabeth zeroed in on his face.

She hated having this gift, or as she refers it, a curse. She hated having control over others. She hated using it, however, she knew that if she was going to escape, she couldn't hesitate. She focused and searched his brain for an answer to the way out of this hell hole. As soon as she had a clear image in mind, she fled. The grey walls turned into a blur as she whizzed past, hyper focused on her escape.

Deeper into the maze of hallways, a group of three guards stood outside a large window of what looks to be a break room. She didn't give them time to notice her as she willed them asleep just as she did with that last guard. Annabeth centered her mind on the security cameras and as she did, all of them simultaneously shattered. Just as she did, the alarm started to sound. She could here various footsteps echoing the hallways frantically searching. Searching for _her_.

Annabeth didn't dwell on that thought as she fled the scene. More turned corners and more guards turned unconscious, Annabeth rounded the last corner. Light peered out of the doorway, Illuminating the grotesque and depressing hallway. A front desk sat in the front right of the doorway, however, it was empty. All of her hopes and dreams lay beyond that door. Annabeth wished she could bask in this moment but she wasted no time, sprinting towards the doors as tears stream out of her eyes.

After wasting away in a cell for 10 long years, Annabeth would finally taste freedom again.

-x-

 **Authors Note: Thank you for those of you that took time to read this story! It means so much to me! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments. The story may be a bit confusing for now but as more chapter get put out, more will make sense. I realized after I was done writing it that is has a major Stranger Things vibe and this chapter is basically parallel to the plot in Stranger Things. That was never intended and I promise that my story does differ a lot from Stranger Things, the first chapter just happen to align with it. If you stay tuned you get to meet Percy in the next chapter and I'm super excited about that. Thank you all again for reading this story. I worked really hard on it and I'm super excited to see what everyone thinks about it :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Running Away Again

**-x-**

 ** _Theme song for Chapter Two:_**

 _Supercell by Varien feat. Veela_

 **-x-**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Running Away… Again**

 **-x-**

 _The young blonde re-adjusted her backpack on to her back and hooked her thumbs through the straps. Her braids bounced against her as she skipped back home from school, humming to herself._

 _Her skirt flounced around with each skip. Her silver eyes twinkled in the sunlight and her skin was vibrant._

 _A slap could be heard with each skip as her foot collided with the concrete._

 _The young girl neared a hill which held a house atop it. She began her daily routine of trenching up the long a steep driveway, however, she didn't get far before chaos ensued._

 _The house was set fire with mama and papa still inside for who knows how long. The young girl let out a panicked scream as she scurried towards the house._

 _She kicked open the door then crouched low, remembering what she learned in school. The smoke was thick and heavy._

 _She crawled along the floor fanticly yelling out for her parents._

 _"Mama! Papa!" She cried. "Help! Somebody, please!"_

 _She coughed and sputtered as flames began to consume everything around her. She hobbled over to the land line and attempted do use it. As soon as she touched the phone, she felt an icey burn travel up her fingertips. She let out a yelp and hopelessly glanced around the disintegrating house._

 _"Papa! Mama!" She tried again, only her voice was getting horse and the smoke was starting to settle in her lungs._

 _She collapsed and her breathing shallowed. Black dots began to dance around the outside of her vision. Tears began to leak out of her eyes and she felt dizzy. Little by little, the darkness consumed her._

 **-x-**

Annabeth felt like she was going blind as light over stimulated her vision. Her ears rung a high pitched pressure as if she just set a grenade off at her feet. Car horns honked and people chatted amongst one another but it all molded together and turned to mud inside her brain. She felt frozen as sensory overload flooded into her system.

Her breathing was shallow yet she felt like she couldn't breathe at all. Her thoughts whirlwinded so fast in her head, creating a hurricane of anxiety. She felt so vulnerable as a light breeze tickled her skin, giving her goosebumps.

Her eyes just began to make out the sidewalk she was standing on. Although she could barely see, Annabeth darted down the sidewalk. She knew she still had to hide herself and that her escape isn't over yet.

Her vision started to clear up and she could now see silhouettes of various citizens and cars lining the busy streets.

A businesswoman strutted past Annabeth and scoffed at her as she accidently bumped into the woman. As she sprinted down the sidewalk, she ran into numerous bystanders and one man had the audacity to flip her off.

Unfortunately she was too preoccupied to return the favor.

She had known for a while now that the prison was located in Chicago due to a klutzy guard who accidently let it slip out around her years ago. At least she wasn't completely clueless. She did find it strange though, that it was located in the middle of a busy street. She expected it to be someplace in the middle of the desert.

The building she came from looked like a typical business building, although she didn't get a good look at either the inside or outside of the place. She had bigger issues to deal with rather than criticizing the architecture.

As her eyes started to adjust more, she slipped into an alleyway. She collapsed against a building with her head in her knees, panting. She rubbed her eyes, trying to subside the fact that she felt like she was dreaming. This all felt so surreal.

For so long she was stuck in a box and now she's _free._ It all happened so sudden that it was hard for her to wrap her mind around the idea that she didn't belong to anyone anymore. She was completely independent, though the thought of that kind of terrified her.

With a sigh, Annabeth ran her fingers through the top of her hair. She couldn't afford to stay here, she thought. She got this far already. There's no going back now.

Annabeth didn't allow herself to think as she hauled herself over the edge of a nearby dumpster. She was tired and disoriented and needed to hide somewhere. She felt disgusted with herself as the trashbags swallowed her.

They felt like fluffy clouds compared to her old metal bed.

She felt like a scared little kid again. All alone. Her thoughts wandered back to her childhood and happy memories of her parents started flooding in.

Annabeth was the apple of her Mom's eye. Athena, was her name. Her silver eyes always had the glint of ancient wisdom as if she knew all the secrets to the universe. Her hair was golden brown and always so soft. Annabeth used to always beg to braid Athena's hair.

Annabeth would always tell her mom that it reminded her of silk, resulting in a light chuckle from Athena. Her smile was warm yet stern.

The only one who could make Athena smile like a kid again was Annabeth's father, Frederick.

He was a scrawny man with glasses that were always broken in some way because he was too busy fixing his other inventions. He sandy blonde hair began to gray early due to sleepless nights. Frederick was an inventor and he had no off switch. He was basically a workaholic. He constantly wore droopy eyes and a dopey smile. Coffee was his best friend.

Annabeth would have had a heavenly childhood if her parent had not passed. They died in house fire when Annabeth was 7. Memories came flooding back to Annabeth but she shook them out of her head quick.

She didn't like thinking about her parents for long. The aftermath always resulted in a complicated hollowed out sorrow feeling.

She had felt so much pain throughout her life that it eventually turned into numbness. She knows she still aches but its buried so far deep that she doesn't know how to feel sorrow or grief or sadness anymore. Now all she feels is an empty shell of what she should be feeling. Sometimes she wished she felt pain. She preferred it over feeling nothing because at least when she was hurting she was feeling something.

Annabeth had lost track of time while she was stuck in her own mind. Her thoughts began to dissipate and she began to fixate on the line of minimal light that the crack in the dumpster lid created. She could tell that it was almost dark out.

She signed as the realization dawned on her that she would have to sleep in a dumpster. She ignored the horrid smell of rotting food and let her thoughts consume her until she eventually fell into a deep sleep.

 **-x-**

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Annabeth awoke with a start. Sweat beaded at her forehead and the back of her neck. She pulled her hair off of her face and wrinkled her nose up as the stench of garbage filled her senses. She felt greasy and grimy having slept with the trash. She didn't smell too great either.

Confused, Annabeth found that the lid of the blue garbage can she had been sleeping in was folded open. The gears in her head began to shift. _Wait a minute… I swear I closed it…_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Annabeth jumped, realizing that the noise wasn't in her head. Annabeth cautiously sat up, attempting to make minimal noise. Key word: attempting. It was rather difficult when she was surrounded in plastic.

 _BANG!_

"Hey kid!" She heard a raspy voice yell up at her.

Annabeth gripped the edge of the garbage can and slowly peered over.

"Yeah, I'm talkin to ya, girly," The old man shouted. He wore a crooked orange beanie and an oversized flannel that reminded Annabeth of a lumberjack. His jeans were torn and stained and there was dirt and grime covering his hands.

The shoulder length hair on his head had fully greyed along with his medium length beard. He held a tree branch which he appeared to be using as a walking stick and as well as the suspect of the loud banging.

"Mere!" He demanded. The man seemed to be growing inpatient.

Annabeth leaped off the edge of the garbage can and joined the man. She stood between him and the trash can in the middle of the alleyway.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Annabeth mused. "You oughta learn some manners"

"Fuck off," he grumbled. He reached up to try and fix his crooked hat yet he just made in more lopsided than it was in the first place.

Annabeth silently chuckled to herself. "Wow…" She chewed over. "Dirty mouth for a dirty man"

He sneered at her and she returned with a cold glare.

"That's no way to talk to an elder" the old man mimicked in a high voice. He seemed to be getting fed up with her real quick, but to Annabeth the fun was just starting.

"Get lost, scrump. This is my area. I think its best a young girl like yourself isn't to be out her in the night anywho." He waved her off and continued to grumble under his breath. "You gotta be lucky that I'm kicking you out in the daylight."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and trudged out of the alleyway slightly disappointed. Although the conversation with the man wasn't necessarily savory, she craved human interaction with someone other than a guard. Even if it was from a bitter old man.

Annabeth walked down the street and tried ignore the judging looks strangers were giving her. Some strangers even skirted around her and plugged their nose. She had to get out of these clothes.

And even more so, Annabeth needed a plan on what the hell to do now. She couldn't just walk around in broad daylight in the same city as the men who imprisoned her. She needed to leave the state.

However that statement is easier said than done when one doesn't have any money.

Annabeth pondered way to try and get cash. She could panhandle, but that was too dangerous considering she was trying not to be seen by the public. Get a job? Yeah… No. Maybe she could steal someone's wallet? _No._ She immediately shot down that idea. She wasn't a thief.

But maybe… she tossed that idea back and forth in her mind until she found a loophole. If she was anything, it was a charity case. And if she stole from a rich man… well, he'd be donating to charity. To the greater good.

In all honestly, Annabeth knew that 20 dollars was worth so much more to her than it was to a wealthy businessman. To him it was chump change.

She weighed out options in her head and decided that she was desperate. But desperate times call for desperate measures. If Annabeth was going to follow through with her plan, she needed new clothes (and she just preferred fresh ones in general considering she was covered in trash for 8 hours). It would be hard to mug someone when every citizen seemed to be avoiding her due to her grotesque smell.

Annabeth asked a nice pedestrian where the nearest Target was. She may have lived in a concrete box for 10 years but she knew about Target and what the outside world was like (for the most part). She grew up in society until she was 7 and even when she was in the cell she had TV prilages. Of course the channels were always limited so unfortunately she was never able to watch the news, but she had seen her fair share of "Reality" TV.

So she had a sense of how society functioned, however, her struggle was learning how to politely talk to fellow citizens. She doesn't get social cues and she forgot what it was like to interact with other humans other than guards. Her social etiquette wasn't quite up to par.

Annabeth continued down 4th Ave, growing closer and closer to the Target. She studied her surroundings and let all the buzz around her consume her thoughts. It seemed as if Annabeth was wearing a film over her vision making everything looked blueish grey.

Everything appeared so dismal yet people still carried on their own cheery conversations and distant laughter could still be heard.

There was a lot of litter in the city, she noted. A lot of homeless too. Annabeth had walked by countless men and women holding cardboard paper signs begging for money or food.

She most commonly found the homeless in the parts of the city that were unkept and smelled like urine. All of the business men and women stayed in inner city where it was more pristine and "family friendly".

The red sign jarred Annabeth out of her thoughts and she stepped up to the door.

She flung it open and strolled in. _Look confident._ She thought.

Stealing clothes was probably a risky move at the moment especially since it looked like she really did need new clothes. The ones she had on were stained smelly and her shoes were so ripped they were practically falling off her feet.

She walked to the Women's section in the back right corner and scanned the area.

 _No employee in sight… too easy_. She smirked. Annabeth picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with multiple pockets on the thighs of the pants. She thought they could come in handy. She grabbed a long sleeve grey shirt hung on the wall and a pack of plain underwear then headed to the dressing room.

She slipped on the fresh clothes and observed her appearance in the mirror. She hadn't looked in a mirror in so many years she had forgotten what she looked it. It felt weird to Annabeth, not being able to recognize herself.

Her eyes were droopy with dark circles and her mouth was pressed in a thin line, calculating every detail of her own appearance. She had high cheekbones at least.. And nice hair, she supposed. Her eyes were by far the most startling about her appearance. With just one glare, she could take down army. Metaphorically, of course...

The black jeans hugged her legs tight yet the grey long sleeve seemed to swallow her up. Her clothes were dull and boring which was perfect because she needed to stay inconspicuous.

Annabeth pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and stode out of the dressing rooms with her chin up high, leaving her old clothes behind.

She moved quickly, knowing that if an employee found her dirty clothes it would be obvious there was a theft.

After Annabeth had gotten her new clothes, she walked down the sidewalk sizing up and scanning various bystanders and searching for her rich victim. It was time to get some cash.

She zeroed in on a middle aged man wearing a suit and talking through a bluetooth earpiece. Annabeth glanced over the area and saw a side alley, roughly 20 feet from where the man was standing.

He had a hint of dark facial hair covering his cheeks and chin and his hair was a dark black. It almost appeared as if it was dyed, Annabeth thought.

He was too old to not have an ounce of grey hair. His suit had no sign of wrinkles. He had a laptop carrier strapped over his shoulder and when Annabeth looked to the right of that she noticed a rectangular bulge in his thin pocket. _Bingo._

Annabeth skidded into the alleyway and thought over how she was going to correctly do this without getting caught.

She didn't wanna jump him, that's for sure. That meant she was left to her last resort.

She poked her head around the corner and noticed that there were no pedestrians in a 50 foot radius. With a deep breath she focused all her attention onto his pocket.

She closed her eyes and she could see the clear image of a worn out, brown leather wallet in her mind.

 _Deeper._ She thought. The image morphed into the inside of the wallet where she saw multiple payment cards.

She focused her attention slightly upwards and saw green. _A little deeper_ , she urged. An image of two 5's, one 20, and one 100 manifested.

 _Holy shit, yes!_ She calmed herself down, careful not to celebrate so soon.

Annabeth opened her eyes and peered around the corner once more. Still no one besides the man in sight. She held her breath and hoped that what she was about to do wasn't as idiotic as it seemed.

She picked up a nearby sturdy rock and chucked it near the man.

"What the..?" He exclaimed picking up a foot as he looked beneath him, where the rock had landed.

Annabeth wasted no time ans in one quick motion she willed the bills in her direction at the speed of light.

She snatched the money into her hand, shoved in her pocket and made a run for it down the alleyway. She cut multiple corners just to be safe before she settled down, heavy breathed, near the back entrance of a rusty looking bar.

She hesitantly took the bills out of her pocket, careful so that no one saw. Sitting in her hand was two 5's, one 20, and one 100.

 **-x-**

Annabeth sat on a bench near the waterfront as she munched on an apple she had bought with her newfound money. It was time for the next phase of her plan.

She had to flee the state.

She settled on the location of New York. It was huge, which was perfect for a runaway and for the most part, it was a completely random location.

Kronos knew that Annabeth usually liked things planned and always had a reason for her actions. The fact that Annabeth had randomly selected New York was to steer His men off guard due to the lack of reasoning behind her actions.

Annabeth had felt strange picking a place so randomly. Lately she felt as if she didnt think through anything at all, probably because she was so used to overthinking. She didn't mind it though. It was thrilling and sort of fun, of course until she remembered that a scary, dangerous man was after her and valued her abilities over his life. Then it didn't seem so light hearted.

Annabeth glanced down at her notes of plane departure times headed for New York.

She went to the library earlier and decided that taking multiple busses would be too expensive. She decided to smuggle herself on to a plane.

The idea was probably more stupid than taking a bus but she didn't care. She wanted to get the hell out of here fast, interacting with as little people as she can until she gets to New York. She assumed that His men/ army/ team, whatever they were, were eventually going to interrogate bus drivers because there would be no other way to get out of here.. Unless she were to hitchhike.

She shook that idea out of her head. If she could sneak onto a plane, that would be more preferable. Hitchhike could be Plan B, she contemplated confidently.

Now on to _how_ she was going to get herself on that plane. Annabeth supposed she could just sneak into someone's luggage. Wait until they go to the bathroom, empty out their stuff, then zip herself up. That seemed plausible.

She just didn't know how she could get past security though.

An idea sprouted into Annabeths mind yet she felt unsure about it. She could just tap into people's heads and make them let her on the plane… Why not? Annabeth thought. She's not hurting anyone. She's not a terrorist or a murderer.. She's just trying to save her own life. She kept going back and forth in her head. She didn't like using her "advantage" but to be honest it was _so_ convenient.

Annabeth decided to go with her new plan. She was anxious to get out. _So much for not using my "gift"._ She thought sourly.

She had to do what she had to do...right? And quite frankly, if she wasn't hurting anyone, then why not have some fun? It's not like she ever got to use her "gifts" on her own terms... Why not experiment a little?

 **-x-**

Annabeth glanced at the plane times she held in her hand as she walked through the airport's automatic doors. The sun was started to set and she had just gotten off a taxi. The plane boards at 8:30 which meant Annabeth had roughly 45 minutes to get there.

The airport seemed somewhat barren compared to what she was expecting. She had always thought that airports would be constantly busy however this one was calm and quiet. The airport still held plenty of people, however, everyone just kept to themselves.

The floors of the airport were white and squeaky. Annabeth was sure she could almost see her reflection in them. The ceiling was rounded and there were huge, wide windows surrounding the perimeter.

Most of the employees were wearing the same red and black outfit, however some that were riding through with golf carts were only wearing black.

Annabeth began to follow signs towards security and the terminal she had to be in. When she reached security she patiently waiting in the line. Thankfully no one was behind her because she had no ID or ticket so it would probably look fishy when the security lets her in without anything. She was up next in line and when she walked up, The guard women gave her a tired look.

"ID and ticket please." The women drawled out, her scanner at the ready.

Annabeth focused hard. Her eyes bored into the woman's as she spoke.

"You can let me through." Annabeth spoke sternly.

She watched as the guard woman's face twisted in confusion just as Annabeth had began to break through her thoughts. Annabeth remained unmoving as her eyes poured deeper into the woman's light blue iris'. Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb illuminated in the women's mind and just like that, Annabeth was let in. Well, She thought. That was easy...

Annabeth walked up to the next set of security. This one would be more difficult. People were taking off their shoes and jackets and putting them in buckets on top of a conveyor belt leading to an x-ray scanner. There were more people here so Annabeth would have to obscurely single out a security guard to lessen suspicion.

She noticed a younger man, no older than 30 standing near a full body metal detector. No one seemed to be paying him any attention so Annabeth jumped at her opportunity.

She quietly stepped over to the officer and made sure no one noticed her. She slowly walked by him as she started into his eyes. She focused with all her energy and followed the same routine she had performed moments before. Suddenly he perked up a bit and his eyes lit up. Without speaking, the officer let Annabeth go on her way. She felt dizzy and mentally drained.

Getting on the plane was easy. It was the same process Annabeth had done with the previous security guards, only flight attendants were easier. They weren't as on guard so she didn't have to break down as many mental barriers.

Annabeth had picked the back left corner of the plane, just because she could. She settled in her seat and let a calm relaxation take over her.

 **-x-**

Before she knew it, Annabeth was walking off the plane and entering the New York Airport.

She followed signs to the shuttle station and waited until she could see a taxi approaching her. When the yellow taxi began to emerge in sight, she waved it down and hopped in. She gave the taxi driver the first location in which came to mind: Central Park.

The drive was somewhat long and despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, the streets were still lined with cars. Annabeth's eyelids began grow heavy but she forced them open for the rest of the ride. She sighed and rested her head against the window, letting the buildings turn into a blur as the taxi rushed passed.

The taxi approached the park and Annabeth paid the driver and gave him her thanks. She stepped out of the taxi and walked towards the park.

There were very few people at the park and by this time it was pitch black out.

Trees were scattered randomly throughout the park and benches were placed here and there. Annabeth was too drowsy to take it all in. Her eyelids were droopy and she was about ready to hit the hay.

She stepped on the grass and basically sleepwalked until she found a cozy spot near a low hanging tree. She exhaustedly collapsed onto her knees and lowered herself onto the ground until she she lying comfortably.

Annabeth was physically and mentally drained from all the events earlier that day. She let her eyes grow heavier and heavier until she was sound asleep.

 **-x-**

 **-Percy-**

"I still don't understand why you dragged me out of bed this early." Percy complained, rubbing his tired green eyes.

Grover had insisted that Percy helped him pick up litter around Central Park early this morning. A light fog levitated over the ground and there were dew drops on every blade of grass. They chilly air nipped at Percy's cheeks and his nose began to run. Despite the chilly air, minimal clouds floated in the sky as the sun shined down upon the two boys.

They walked along the grass scanning everywhere in their field of vision, looking for pieces of trash. Grover had stated the previous day that _"we need to do our part"_ and _"we as a species are destroying the earth so let's show our home a little respect."_ Percy knew Grover was right, he just didn't get why he had to wake up at 7 in the goddamn morning to " _do our part._ "

"Couldn't we have at least waited until, like, 1?" Percy complained.

Percy held on to his groggy annoyance until he remembered that their friend Juniper had her morning tea here every Sunday.

Suddenly it all made sense. Percy knew that Grover had a thing for Juniper.

Percy stifled a yawn as Grover responded sincerely.

"I'm sorry man. I- I just really care about the earth and stuff... yanno?"

"I must admit G-Man. You actually had me fooled for a bit there…" Percy raised his eyebrows at Grover and gave him a knowing look while he shrunk under his gaze.

"Until I remembered..." Percy continued. "...that a certain someone comes here every Sunday." The shaggy raven haired boy teased.

Grover's face turned a dark crimson and his lips formed a tight line.

"Wha-? I- What do you mean?" Grover began to cower as Percy rolled his eyes.

"Grover you are such a bad liar." Percy exclaimed as he playfully shoved his goteed friend. "You know you can't fib with me, Grover. I know you too well."

Percy bumped him with his shoulder.

Grover continued to protest but he stopped short when something caught his eye. Grover narrowed his eyes and starred in the direction of a large, low-hanging tree. Percy followed his gaze and saw a thin figure laying in the grass.

A look of concern and urgency crossed Grovers face as he stepped towards the blonde haired figure. He looked back at Percy, who just looked confused.

"Uh... Grover?" Percy started. "What are you-"

Grover dismissed Percy with a rushed wave of his hand. Grover wore a look of panic as he slowly grew closer to the girl until he was leaning over her still body.

Percy jolted out of his confusion and rushed over to Grover.

"Dude!" Percy grabbed his arm and yanked him away. "People are gonna think we're creeps! What are you even doing?" Percy pressed, in a hushed tone.

Grover sheepishly backed away from the girl.

"Percy." Grover looked at him in a serious manner. "I think she might have fallen asleep... yanno... like, forever"

Percy raised his eyebrows and started to rub his forehead. He was tempted to roll his eyes and face palm but he held the urge back, for fear of upsetting his friend. Sometimes Percy really questioned about his dear friend. Before Percy could speak, Grover interjected.

"I'm serious!" He defended in a hushed voice. "This isn't like last time okay? I don't think this girl is breathing…"

Percy sighed and looked up at the sky reminiscing on the last time this happened when Grover once spotted an old woman passed out in a wheelchair a couple months back at a bus stop. He panicked and thought she was dead and he called the cops. Turns out she was just sleeping which resulted in a rude awakening for the poor old lady. The two boys spend the remainder of the night avoiding the police.

"Fine." Percy caved "But this time can we just, like, tap her or something? No offense man but…" He trailed off.

"Yes, I know, I know" Grover slouched. "I'll admit that last time I may have reacted a bit… impulsively."

Percy sent him a pointed look.

"Ya think?"

Grover shook his head and grabbed Percy's arm, pulling them both towards the still girl. Percy noticed her long eyelashes and how her light blonde hair tangled with the grass. Grover lowered the two down until they were kneeled over her.

"Well, okay…" Grover shifted awkwardly and nodded towards Percy. "You can uh tap her.. or something…"

Grover had always been awkward around girls for as long as Percy could remember. Whenever a girl approached the two of them, Percy would always have to do the talking because Grover turned into a stuttering mess.

"Wha-?" Percy exasperated. "You're the one who thought she was dead!"

Grover whimpered. "Well, what if she isn't? I don't wanna look like a freaking creeper if she wakes up" He defended.

"Look man," Grover continued. "I may sound stupid but plenty of bad things happen in New York and it's just like with the old lady that one time. If I walk by silently knowing in the back of my head that that old lady might have been dead... it's the same concept here, yeah?"

Percy groaned in defeat. He had long suspected that Grover dealt with unusual anxiety issue because Percy was pretty confident that this girl was not dead.

It's pretty common for people to fall asleep at Central Park.

He knew this would end up in an embarrassment for him but he'd do anything to make Grover feel okay. As ridiculous as the predicament may have seemed, Percy knew that Grover would not be able to find peace until he had reassurance that the girl was alive.

"Okay." Percy grumbed. "If this gets awkward you owe me. Im doing this for you, G-man"

Percy gathered up his courage and hovered his finger over the tip of her nose.

"D- dude I meant her shoulder or something," Grover interrupted. "Don't be a weirdo."

Percy gave him a halfhearted glare and turned to face the girl. His finger still lay right over her nose when his eyes drifted back towards her. Percy's cheeks erupted in bright crimson.

Her silver eyes were staring right back at him.

 **-x-**

 **!!!FUN FACT!!!: The bit about the old lady is actually a true story that happened to my boyfriend and his friend. His friend thought this old lady was dead so they called the cops and hid behind a corner. The cops and ambulance came and hooked up tubes to her and stuff then she woke up. Lets just say she was pretty pissed. Later that night they broke in to the front of a bank because they had no place else to sleep. Dont even ask me how they managed to do that without getting caught xD Those boys never fail to ammuse me. **

**Authors Note:**

 **Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for the reviews it means the world to me! If you guys ever have constructive criticism feel free to let me know :) I wanna see what everyone really thinks of my writing and if there's ways I can improve.**

 **I realized that the first chapter was pretty short and I wasn't really happy with the length of it so I tried to make this one longer and still update in a reasonable amount of time. I do want my chapters to be longer but I just don't like having too much time between updates.**

 **So you guys got to meet Percy. Yay! I hoped the ending scene wasn't too cheesy. It was hard for me to find a smooth yet unique and humorous way to introduce our two favorites. I am also trying to balance out the dark theme as well as the humor theme I've got going. let me know if they fit together or if I should just go one route or another. I'm also concerned if my story is flowing together well. if you have any thoughts for areas of improvement please leave a review :)**

 **Also, one last quick question. When I add a linebreak on the mobile version, it doesn't seem to show up on desktop. Has anyone else experienced this? I just don't want it to create confusion for some that might read this on desktop, especially since all the line breaks in my last chapter disappeared.**

 **Anyways, I'm really looking forward to your guys' reviews. You guys are so nice and lovely and motivate me so much. Till next time * :)**


	3. Chapter Three: A New Found Friend

-x-

 **GUYS! Before we begin I'd like to say that I have chosen theme songs for each chapter. I'll go back and edit the previous chapters to show them but here they are so far :) gosh these songs just fit really well in my opinion. I hope some of you give them a chance :)**

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 _After Dark by Seven Lions and Blastoyz feat. Fiora_

 **(This song is so epic!!!)**

 ** _Chapter Two:_**

 _Supercell by Varien feat. Veela_

 **Last but not least…**

 ** _Chapter Three:_**

 _It's Not My Fault I'm Happy by Passion Pit_

 **I hope you guys like the song choices, I put a lot of thought into them :) Anyways.. On with the chapter!**

-x-

Chapter Three:

A New Found Friend

-x-

 _Kronos led the young blonde girl down the grey dingy hallway. He stopped short and unlocked a burgundy door which was just about the only thing in this place that wasn't grey and colorless. It opened with a squeak and a young blonde boy sat atop a cushion seat inside._

 _"This is my son." Kronos referred to the boy. "We have already been testing him, however, he was not the type of personality we were looking for. You see, he doesn't quite listen in the way we'd like him too. He depends on anger to fuel his abilities."_

 _The young girl looked at the boy as he smiled innocently at her. He sandy hair was short and he had a long jagged scar running across his face._

 _"Hi, I'm Luke." He gave her a small wave._

 _"Don't be fooled little girl." Kronos warned. "Looks can be deceiving."_

 _"You, Annabeth," Kronos continued. "-react on intellect. You are careful and gain control before advancing in any skill. Luke craves and like to push himself without gaining control over himself which can cause destruction. He is like fire. You must control one flame before you build up the fire, however, he attempts to build the fire before he maintains the spark. That's why you are so special, Annabeth. You fit our mold almost perfectly, however, I know you are creative and think outside the box which is a blessing and a curse. It may lead to some obstacles in your future -for us at least. If you get any ill minded ideas of our process, there will be consequences. If you have trouble conforming to our needs, look at Luke's scar as a reminder to follow our process."_

 _Kronos gave a wicked smile and stroked Annabeth's hair. She she shivered uncomfortably under his touch._

 _"You will be most powerful one day, my dear."_

-x-

Annabeth had a restless sleep. Nightmares intruded her mind as she lay under the thick tree in Central Park. Despite her awful dreams, Annabeth was unmoving still in a deep slumber.

It was nearing eight in the morning when Annabeth sturred. Her hearing perked up a bit but her eyes remained closed.

The grass was soft beneath her even if it was damp due to the morning mist. She could feel dirt tickling her fingertips. Her plain long sleeve shirt was now rolled up as a frigid breeze danced across her skin sending goosebumps up her arms.

She could hear birds chirping and cars whizzing through the streets. The leaves started to flutter as a gust of wind whizzed through the trees. In the distance two hushed voices were to be heard, not fully registering in Annabeth's brain as she remained in a dream like state.

"I'm serious!" A nervous voice sounded. "This isn't like last time, okay? I don't think this girl is breathing…"

She heard a sigh then silence. Eventually, another voice followed. This one sounded annoyed.

"Fine." It reluctantly spoke. "But this time can we just, like, tap her or something? No offense man but…"

Annabeth drowned out the voices, drifting back into a short lived sleep.

Moments later she woke again. Annabeth could now distinguish the two voices, only this time they seemed close… really close.

Just as her eyelids fluttered open, she noticed a pair of green eyes, merely inches away, turn to face her.

She panicked and in one swift motion, She backhanded the boy impulsively. It sent him tumbling backwards until his back lay on the grass. The boy let out a surprised gurgle. Annabeth scampered to her feet and grabbed the nearest stick and held it out in front of her in a threatening manner.

"Back off, you wanker!" Annabeth pointed the stick at the boy. She was wide eyed and delirious. On the outside, Annabeth appeared fierce and ready, however, under the surface she was confused and slightly unsettled.

Another boy stood nearby. His hair was a brown curly mob atop his head, bushing out of a rasta beanie. His eyes were a warm brown color, similar to hot cocoa. He had a light spray of freckles across his nose and a goatee rest on his chin. He wore an orange sweatshirt and he had tan shorts on which showed off his unusually hairy legs. He looked skittish as he chewed on his lip.

"Owww" The green eyed boy complained, caressing his wounded head. "That was rude"

His shaggy, jet black hair hung over his eyebrows and his eyes were a deep sea green that reminded Annabeth of the ocean. They were so mesmerizing that Annabeth almost found herself falling into a trance. He was wearing a t-shirt with a dolphin printed on it as well as a dark blue hoodie and regular black denim jeans. He had a natural light tan to his complexion as if he had spent most his days at the beach.

"If you don't mind." Annabeth started harshly at him. "It would be much appreciated if you were to _not_ watch me sleep, creeper."

The green eyed boy grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Told you" The brown haired boy directed at him. He spoke so softly it was hardly above a whisper.

The green eyed boy lifted himself off the ground and brushed the dirt off of his jeans, ignoring his friend. He raised his hands up in the air, as if Annabeth was the cop with her stick as a gun and he was the criminal.

"Look" The boy pleaded. "This is all just a misunderstanding. You see, my friend, Grover here-" He motioned the brown haired boy "-thought you were dead, so we were just gonna try and uh wake you up… just in case. But we aren't creepers, I swear. We're just, uh, overly anxious teenage boys, yeah?"

He gave a weak smile in Annabeth's direction. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm trying my absolute hardest to see things from your perspective," Annabeth spoke, "but I just can't get my head that far up my ass."

Annabeth tightened her grip on the stick as the boy named Grover whimpered.

"Ouch. That was ruthless." The unnamed boy grimaced. "But if that's how you wanna play, I got some wits up my sleeve." He taunted in a light hearted way.

Grover shifted uncomfortably as he started picking at his nails.

"Percy…" He warned yet pleaded. Percy waved him off, not taking his eyes off Annabeth.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Well? Go on now... amuse me." She urged, tapping her foot against the ground. In all honestly, Annabeth was kind of having fun even if this Percy was inconsiderably insufferable.

Percy cleared his throat, popped his nonexistent collar and straightened his nonexistent tie.

"I would tell you to go fuck yourself, but that seems like it would be cruel and unusual punishment." Percy smirked as he shot back, obviously impressed with himself that he managed to smoothly retort a decent comeback.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Weak." She pronounced. "Get lost, wanker. I've got better things to do than waste my time bantering with you two boneheads."

"Then why are you still here?" Percy smirked.

Annabeth responded by drawing her stick back and chucking it at Percy's face. He stumbled back and sent her a glare.

"Okay, okay" Percy gave in. He grabbed a distraught Grover and dragged him away while muttering curses under his breath, leaving Annabeth to her own.

Annabeth plopped back down on the grass and fell onto her back so she was staring at the sky. She didn't know why she was so harsh whenever she tried to talk to people. She was just kinda used to it after all those years of bitterness, rotting away and feeling angry at the world. She kinda wished she didn't scare them off.

She liked the company, but she'd never dare to tell them that. Even if she did make friends it's not like anyone would understand her anyways, Annabeth thought bitterly. Maybe it was a good thing she was a bitch to people. If she pushed people away first, she could avoid potentially getting hurt. She's had so much loss in her life that it's hard for Annabeth to form friendships, not that she's even had much experience in that department anyways.

Besides, she had more important issues at hand to focus on. She may have escaped from that hell hole of a prison, however, there were still people after her and Annabeth had nowhere to hide herself. She had no form of shelter and she used all her money on the damn ass taxi.

Annabeth sighed as she stared up at the clouds. She watched them morh as they migrated and slowly dissipated. More people were now gathering at the park, mostly consisting of families and couples.

Annabeth starred at a family as they set out a blanket, ready to have a picnic. An older brother teased his young sister, chasing her while holding out something in his hand. They laughed as they ran around the blanket while the mother chidded them and told the kids to calm down.

Annabeth wished she had a family. Her parents were gone and she had no other grandmas, grandpas or aunts besides her sorry excuse of an uncle, Kronos. The realization dawned on her that she had absolutely no one. She forced the thoughts out of her head. She was too stubborn to sit and wallow in her self pity. She could figure her shit out later, Annabeth decided, not wanting to think about how she was going to get money or where she was gonna sleep. She should be glad that she's not rotting away in a cell anymore.

Annabeth ran her hand over the grass as she took a deep breath in, savoring the fresh air inside her lungs. She hasn't been outside or felt grass since she was a child. It felt so good to breath in real air again. So much of her life was wasted and yet her she is, continuing to waste away in her own sorrow.

 _This is not how I'm going to live._ Annabeth thought, determined. She jumped up off the ground and nodded her head in agreement of her own thoughts.

She started marching through Central Park. She was going to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. No longer was she living by anyone's rules but her own.

-x-

Annabeth sat on the curb on the outskirts of an empty parking lot as she fiddled with her shoelaces. It was evening but it was still light out even though the street lamps were illuminated. Annabeth sighed and picked up a rock, tossing it across the parking lot. She decided that she was bored. Her stomach let out a low growl. _And hungry._ She hadn't eaten anything since the day before and even then, Annabeth had only eaten an apple. Annabeth sighed again, not so sure if she was just bored but rather more depressed. She wasn't sad or anything… she was just kinda... meh… but with a dismal undertone.

Annabeth scanned the deserted parking lot glancing over the rectangular cut bushes that lined the outside of the lot. The white lines dividing each space was almost completely faded out. She turned her head to the building hosting the lot. It looked to be a school of some sort. Annabeth guessed that she was sitting in the back due to the fact that there was no school name presented anywhere.

The building was grey and dull but it had a red stripe lining the top. Annabeth guess that it was a school color.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard loud punk music in the

distance growing closer. Annabeth listened in as a loud rumbling of a truck drew louder.

Soon after, a rusty, red pickup truck with a dent on the side swerved into the parking lot. It screeched as it halted to a stop but the loud music continued to pour out of the cracked windows. The truck remained humming as the engine was still on.

Annabeth squinted her eyes as she peered in the window of the truck and saw a girl, roughly her age nodding her head to the song that was playing. The girl soon noticed Annabeth, sitting lonesome in the parking lot and proceeded to roll down her window and cut the engine. The music stopped.

"Sup" The girl nodded at Annabeth, smacking her teeth as she chewed her bubble gum. She had short, choppy black hair with bright blue highlights scattered throughout. Her striking eyes were electric blue and she, too, had a spray of freckles just as Grover did. From what Annabeth could see, the girl had on a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders and various different necklaces hung around her neck. Her ringed fingers rasped against the steering wheel.

"Uh, sup." Annabeth mirrored back. She fiddled with her shoelaces more, not paying the punk girl any more attention.

"I haven't seen you around here" the girl jumped out of her truck and approached Annabeth.

"You go here?" the punk girl asked, motioning to the school.

"No."

"Oh thank god" The girl sighed out of relief. "I thought you were gonna snitch on me or something."

She pulled a grey backpack out of the truck and unzipped it, taking out two cans of spray paint. She shook one up then tossed one to Annabeth.

"You're not a snitch, are you?" The girl accused, raising her eyebrows and blowing a bubblegum bubble. She narrowed her eyes looked Annabeth up and down. "You dont look like one."

"No" Annabeth shrugged, eyeing the spray can in her hands.

"Kay, good. Wanna help avenge me?" The girl continued casually while still smacking her teeth. "The school's got cameras but I blacked them out last night. You in?"

Annabeth glanced at the school. She couldn't take too many chances. If she were to get caught she'd get a life sentencing, that is, if she even had a life to live if they found her. She looked back down at the spray can resting in her hands and turned it over.

"Too risky." Annabeth spoke. "I'm kind of a runaway so if I got caught…" she trailed off.

"Ahh, I gotcha." The girl responded, nodding her head. "Me too. My mom's in jail and my dad's just an asshole. You?

Annabeth hesited.

"Uh, douchebag uncle."

"Sick" The girl responded. "I'm Thalia, by the way"

"Annabeth"

"Maybe after I'm done, wanna get some grub? I don't got any girl friends anyways."

Thalia stomped her combat boot into the concrete. "Can't imagine why"

Annabeth stomach growled and Thalia chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes, blondie." Thalia smirked.

Thalia was about to head for the school, when Annabeth spoke up.

"Most girls don't seem to go for that much black." She noted, tossing the spray can back in Thalia's direction. "-but I think 'dead barbie' is a good look on you."

Thalia smiled proudly.

"Thanks, blondie." She took off towards the school, leaving Annabeth to her own thoughts.

She went back to fiddling with her shoelaces as she waited for Thalia. The main reason Annabeth even considered going with Thalia is for the food, in which she felt partially guilty for. She didn't think Thalia would care anyways if Annabeth were to tell her. She seemed aggressive yet easy going.

Annabeth waited for approximately 30 minutes before Thalia emerged out of the school. Her chain bounced against her leg as she strutted towards Annabeth.

Thalia hopped in her truck and started the ignition.

"C'mon ya slug!" Thalia shouted at her. "I don't have all goddamn day!"

Annabeth jumped up from the curb and ever so slowly took her time walking to the truck, just to push Thalia's buttons. It was a little more fun that way. She smirked when Thalia glared at her.

"Okay, I get it blondie" She rolled her eyes. "Now get in"

Annabeth chuckled. The door squeaked as she flung it open, pulling herself onto the seat. The old leather was worn out as part of the seat was ripped showcasing the foam underneath. There were three seats inside that were all connected which meant there was no center console. There was no backseat either, just a worn out electric guitar.

Annabeth pulled the door shut and rolled down the window (literally).

"This is Bruce," Thalia smiled while slapping the dash.

With that, Thalia sped off, serving in the process. Annabeth grabbed the handles on the door with both hands for dear life. She was nearly on the edge of a heart attack due to the fact she hasn't been in a car since she was 7. She clenched her jaw and her feet were turned inwards as she felt like she was gonna piss herself.

"Does this thing have seatbelts?" Annabeth kept her voice calm.

"This _thing_ has a name." Thalia shot back. "And to answer your question, no, Brucie doesn't. He has 'oh shit handles' though, which you've seem to become quite friendly with."

Annabeth wrote a mental note that Thalia was protective of 'Brucie'. She didn't wanna see what angry Thalia looked like.

"Gotcha" Annabeth grimaced.

Annabeth eventually calmed down but kept her grip on the handle

She watched as Thalia reached her hand over and turned on the stereo. She tapped her fingers along with the drums and nodded her head to the guitar riffs. Her spiky hair wisped wildly as the wind rushed in through the window. She pressed on the gas pedal, laughing contently.

Annabeth slowly withdrew her fingers from the "oh shit handle" and relaxed her shoulders finding Thalia's happiness contagious.

Annabeth stuck her hand out the window and wiggled her fingers feeling the chilly air whizz past her skin. She laid her head back as her hair danced around her face and sighed happily to herself. She was free.

She genuinely laughed out loud to herself for the first time in 10 years. It a wasn't bitter or sorrowful laugh like she was used to. It was pure and warm.

Thalia smiled and glanced at her.

"You like?" she asked, referring to the music.

Annabeth scoffed

"Hell no, this is crap" she admitted. "I just haven't had a genuinely good time in a while"

Thalia laughed and shook her head.

"Well I appreciate your honesty, blondie"

-x-

They rolled up to a cozy, old fashioned diner and flew into an empty parking spot. Thalia turned off the car and slid out of the driver's seat. Annabeth did the same. They entered the diner and a brown haired waitress friendly greeted them. She led them to a booth poured ice waters out of a pitcher.

The diner was dimly lit and the clanking of dishes could be heard from the kitchen. There were red cushy bar stools lining a counter facing the window of the kitchen. Waitresses pinned up tickets and rushed plates full of food out for the customers.

Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table and felt the remains of grease from the previous customers. Slowly she withdrew her hand and discretely wiped it on her pant leg.

"So," Thalia started. "What brought you to the school parking lot? I haven't seen you around before."

"I guess I could say the same for you" Annabeth chuckled avoiding her question. "What kind of vengeance led you to vandalizing a school?"

"Ugh" Thalia shook her head. "Some dumbass was picking on one of my younger cousins so I taught him a lesson with the bottom of my boot. My cousin claims that 'he could stand up for himself' but I made sure that douche fully understands to not mess with my family. Then a teacher spotted me and it resulted in expulsion."

Annabeth was about to respond when another waitress appeared at the table.

"You gals ready to order?" The waitress asked, notepad at the ready. Her red hair was pinned up in a somewhat 1940s style and she wore a pink bandana around her head.

"Pancakes." Thalia responded coolly.

"And for you?" The waitress looked at Annabeth.

"Me too" She licked her lips. "Pancakes."

The waitress eventually bought out their food and Annabeth went to town, ignoring Thalia's comments on her hunger. When they finished, Thalia spoke up.

"What's your number?" She asked.

"Oh." Annabeth was taken back then shrugged. "I don't have a phone."

"No problem. You got facebook?"

"What's that?" Annabeth asked while chewing down a mouthful of pancake.

Thalia scoffed.

"Wow, your sarcasm is really disappointing."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

"Wait, you were serious?" Thalia gasped, choking on her water. "Well we can figure that out later. You got a place to crash?"

"No…" Annabeth responded somewhat embarrassed. "I don't even have any money either. I've kind of bonded with the trash lately. It feels like you're sleeping on clouds when you ignore the stench."

"Well, you clean up nice for a dumpster girl." Thalia looked impressed.

"Uh… Thanks?" Annabeth wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not but decided to take it as one.

"Anyways," Thalia continued. "You can crash at my place tonight. I basically live on my own when my idiot cousins aren't breaking in all the time and eating my food."

Thalia shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"Wait, actually!?" Annabeth exasperated.

"Sure blondie. My dad pays for it, whether he knows it or not. He's got too much money for his own good."

Thalia winked and held up a credit card between her middle and pointer finger.

They paid for their food and ran to the truck avoiding the rain that began to sprinkle.

The took off down the road as the windshield wipers groaned with every swipe. The raindrops danced across the windows and fog clouded the insides of the glass. Annabeth could see vague outlines in the condensation from the previous passengers drawings.

"I noticed you don't got a backpack or anything with you." Thalia broke the silence. "Got any spare clothes?"

"No" Annabeth admitted. "The only reason I have these clean ones is becasue I jacked them from a Target."

"We can take care of that tomorrow." She offered.

"You don't have to" Annabeth protested. "I can take care of my own."

"Oh believe me, blondie, I am well aware of that." Thalia smirked. "But there's nothing wrong with accepting a little help."

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride and after a short while they arrived in another parking lot.

Thalia led Annabeth in to what looked to be an apartment complex lobby. She greeted the receptionist as they walked towards the elevator. They got in and Thalia pressed the button for the 4th floor. The elevator started ascending and Annabeth felt herself grow queasy.

Just like she did in the car, she gripped the bar and clung to the wall. Thankfully, Thalia didn't notice so there were no crude remarks on why she was afraid of an elevator. When the elevator dinged, the doors slid open and the girls entered a hallway. They walked until Thalia stopped at a door marked 418. She stuck her key in and turned the knob.

They entered into the apartment and Thalia tossed her bag onto the couch. Annabeth scanned her surroundings. The kitchen was to her immediate right when you walked through the door and the living room was straight ahead. The side of the couch faced Annabeth as she walked further into the apartment, passing the entrance to the kitchen. She walked into the living room and noticed that the upper wall to the kitchen was missing so the kitchen had a view of the living room. There wasn't a lot of stuff in the apartment. It mostly consisted of punk rock band posters plastered to the wall.

Annabeth noticed two doors on opposite sides of the walls right past the living room.

"That's your room" Thalia stated, pointing to the door on the left side. "Mine is the other one."

"The bathroom is over here" Thalia led her to the front door and gestured to the door opposite of the kitchen. "It's not much but it's something."

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth exasperated. "This is like a dream! You get to live all on your own, without anyone to tell you what to do. You get to eat the food you want, wear the clothes you want. _You get to listen to music"_

Annabeth grabbed Thalia's shoulder and shook her, wide silver eyes boring into confused electric blue ones.

"You are living like a god, Thalia."

Thalia scoffed.

"That's not what most of the girls at my old school would say, with their giant mansions and pools in the backyard."

"Who gives a shit about all that anyway." Annabeth shrugged "It's all overrated and so unnecessary. I'd live here rather than a huge mansion any day."

"It's official." Thalia was smiling like a mad man. "You're my new best friend"

-x-

It was now dark as Annabeth lounged on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. She was wearing a pair of Thalia's pajamas which were shockingly pink. Thalia made her promise not to tell anyone (not that she knew anyone to tell anyways). She was transfixed on a documentary about penguins, trying to block out the memories of a movie she once saw called 'Happy Feet'. She shuddered thinking of the memory.

Thalia stood in the kitchen cooking up some cheap ramen she had in the pantry. Thalia had promised Annabeth (ignoring all of her protests) that they would grab Annabeth some new clothes and shoes tomorrow.

Annabeth liked Thalia. She liked the fact that Thalia never needed a further explanation for anything no matter what Annabeth said. Annabeth could tell her that her entire family died and Thalia wouldn't even bat an eyelash. She wouldn't say 'I'm sorry' or pity Annabeth or claim that she's 'here for you'. She would most likely just shrug and say 'that sucks'. Thalia knew when it was necessary to talk about certain things or when to just leave it alone.

Annabeth was pulled out of thoughts when a wet noodle landed on her head and dangled in front of her face.

"Hey noodle head!" Thalia snorted from the kitchen. "Get it? 'Cause there's a noodle on you head?"

Annabeth glared as Thalia laughed and slapped the counter.

"On a serious note though," Thalia attempted to hold in her laughter. "Do you want an egg in your ramen?"

Annabeth smiled slyly and nodded. When Thalia turned, Annabeth took the opportunity and chucked the noodle in Thalia's direction, smacking her right in the cheek.

Within 5 minutes there was a full blown food fight happening in the small apartment. The girls laughed and dodged the noodles and laughed even harder when they got hit with noodles. No other thoughts were present in either girls heads as they giggled, tears spilling out of their eyes.

They eventually settled down on the kitchen floor, trying to calm down their laughter. Pure and carefree smiles were plastered on their faces.

Life was good.

-x-

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yayyy we met Thalia! I love their friendship. It just makes my heart warm. What did you guys think of this chapter? Was the begining too cheesy? Good? Bad? Let me hear it in the reviews!**

 **I'm sorry it took a bit longer for this chapter. I just got stuck a few times and i wanted to write when my heart was actually in it so it wasn't crap.**

 **Again, THANK YOU so freaking much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites :) It means so much to me!**

 **Did you guys listen to the songs? If so, did you think that they fit? In the second chapter, I originally picked a song where the lyrics fit absolutely perfect but I don't think the tune of the song fit at all / If you're wondering what that song is (lol as if anyone actually reads this anyways) I was originally gonna do 'On A Good Day by Above and Beyond.'**

 **ANYWAYS, the next chapter should take about the same amount of time to update. I would count on updates once a week and of course sometimes it just depends based on, yanno, life events.**

 **As always, thank you guys so much!! Much love! See ya next week! :)**

-x-


	4. Chapter Four: Cracked Concrete Walls

-x-

 **Theme Song for Chapter Four:**

 _War by Young Yeller_

-x-

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Cracking Concrete Walls**

-x-

 _"Kronos isn't that bad, I promise." Luke reassured Annabeth as they walked the halls of the prison._

 _Annabeth thought over all the trauma she had already encountered there and she had only been there for two months._

 _She raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"Could've fooled me."_

 _"You just have to do what he says and you'll be fine. His rules may seem ridiculous but he keep us safe."_

 _Luke ran his hand along the grey wall, unfazed that he practically lived in a prision._

 _"Seems more cruel than ridiculos." Annabeth noted._

 _Luke ignored her comment and continued. "He says I'm special. He told me that I can be destined for greatness. He cares about us, Annabeth. He's not my actual dad, did you know? Kronos took me in when I was a baby. My dad is mean. He never cared about me. Kronos told me so."_

 _Annabeth almost felt bad for Luke. This place was all he ever knew. Kronos was the only figure to care for him. Although she felt pity for him, she didn't like him in the slightest. He gave her a chilling feeling that was uncomfortable._

 _"I think you just have self worth issues." Annabeth concluded. "It sounds like you look for his approval because no one else ever gave you any. Just because he likes you doesn't mean he's right."_

 _Luke didn't like what Annabeth had said. It showed as his face twisted with anger and discomfort._

 _"You should be careful around here." He warned. "Kronos doesn't like people who run their mouth."_

 _"But it's the truth."_

 _"Doesn't matter. Around here, Kronos' way is the only way. You better learn that fast otherwise you'll regret it. He keeps us safe, remember that."_

 _Annabeth wondered why someone could become so brainwashed. She promised herself that she would never become what Luke was._

 _"You're corrupted." Annabeth shot. "Besides, Kronos only likes you because you're easy to control."_

-x-

Annabeth woke up feeling emotionally cold. She sat up in bed and stared at the white bed sheets beneath her. Her thoughts were hollow. She was caught up in a dream like daze. She felt as if she was back in the prison even though she knew she wasn't. Her emotions felt like a ball and chain around her ankle that she's unable to break free of. She was numb and empty. She was hard again. Her walls crept up around her and bolted themselves in deep.

She shouldn't have let yesterday happen. She was happy and that was bad. If she gets happy, she gets attached and that can't be happening. She was a runaway. She would have to leave this place at some point and she didn't want to feel shattered when she did leave.

She already started to let Thalia in. Annabeth felt stupid and weak that she had let her guard down. _Don't get attached._ She growled at herself. If she needed to be cold to Thalia to protect herself, then so be it.

Annabeth was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a rasping at the door. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the bedsheets for.

Thalia voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Wake up, cabbage patch." _cabbage patch?_ "take a shower, let's get you some clothes."

"Yeah… about that," Annabeth scrunched her face. She walked over and opened the door, revealing Thalia on the other side.

"It's early." Annabeth deadpanned. "It'd be nice if you could fuck off for a while so I can get some more shut eye before I have to deal with you for the whole day."

Thalia looked taken back as she crossed her arms. Instead of looking offended, she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh?" She chuckled "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Annabeth huffed and Thalia strode to the kitchen.

"By the way" Thalia called over her shoulder. "One of my cousins is coming. He heard there would be food. Brace yourself though, he's kind of an idiot so you'll need to have a lot of self control to not strangle him every 10 minutes."

"Noted." Annabeth mumbled as she slipped into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower to warm flicked on the switch for the fan. Her eyes drifted to her reflection in the mirror. As soon as Annabeth caught sight of herself she snapped her head away, not wanting to look. She still felt uncomfortable looking at herself. It had been so long and it was easier not really knowing what her appearance was.

She slid out of her clothes and stepped in the shower, embracing the warmth that consumed her.

She felt the water cascade over her body and imagined that every droplet of water was washing away all of her negative thoughts. It didn't work. As much as she hated feeling like this, it had become comfortable for her. She was comfortably numb.

After a while, she stepped out the shower and put on her clothes from the day before. Everything felt so dismal. She kind of wished she felt the way she did yesterday. It was nice but she was too clouded by fear to let her walls down again. Being in the position that she was, walls were necessary in her survival. That's all she's ever done. She's only survived. Yesterday was so strange to her because she actually felt alive.

But Annabeth knows her happiness isn't necessary. She cares too deeply and she learned long ago that in her situation it only brings her pain. If she had a normal life, Annabeth would insist that vulnerability is strength. Giving love to those who least deserve it is the biggest strength of all. But Annabeth wasnt normal and she couldn't afford to get all lovey dovey. She had an aching responsibility to not get caught because getting caught can lead to the destruction of so many lives. She would trade her happiness over the safety of others in a heartbeat.

She felt herself grow frustrated. _Why can't I worry about normal teenage stuff? Like homework and boys?_ She huffed. However, being a normal teenage girl was kind of a terrifying thought to her.

Annabeth faced the bathroom door and turned the knob. As she opened the bathroom door, she stood face to face with a mob of black hair.

The boy standing in front of her had long dark hair barely brushing his shoulders. He looked to be slightly younger than Annabeth. He was pretty pale and had bags under his olive green eyes. He wore a black bomber jacket with brown fur lining the hood. His expression seeped of boredom and annoyance. She assumed he must be Thalia's cousin.

"Huh." Annabeth looked him up and down. "I guess black runs in the family."

"Actually, I'm Italian."

The boy rolled his eyes at her and pushed past her closing himself in the bathroom.

"Ha!" Thaila scoffed from the kitchen. "Our family doesn't run!"

Annabeth sauntered into the kitchen and sat atop the counter. She picked an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite.

"What a ball of sunshine he is." Annabeth sounded, apple bites still her mouth.

Thalia turned her back to Annabeth and faced the stove. She was cooking up scrambled eggs but the yellow was nonexistent, replaced with a dark brown char.

"Yanno for someone who lives on their own you'd think they'd be able to cook their own food."

Thalia whirled around and pointed the spatula at Annabeth in a threatening manner.

"You're lucky I'm even making food, blondie. Both you guys are grumps today. I can handle you but if Nico starts to mope I'm gonna lose my shit."

Thalia sounded serious but Annabeth knew she was just poking fun.

"Hey!" Nico sounded from the bathroom. "I can hear you, yanno!"

Annabeth chuckled and chomped on the rest of her apple. She swung her legs back and forth, hitting them on the cupboards in the process. She hoped it annoyed Thalia. Instead, Nico trudged into the kitchen and accidently intercepted Annabeth's foot.

He glared at her as she smirked. Sometimes being a bitch came naturally to Annabeth.

-x-

They squeezed into Thalia's truck with Annabeth (unwillingly) seated in the middle. Nico sat as far away from her as he could which was only by a couple inches. He pressed his body up against the door as if Annabeth was a disease he was afraid of catching. Annabeth wasn't complaining. She was a fan of personal space.

Thalia noticed Nico's antics and reached over to punch his shoulder.

"Um, ow" Nico glared while rubbing his shoulder.

"She's not the plague, Nico. Calm down."

"As far as you know" he grumbled.

"Be nice, death breath"

Nico scoffed and leaned his head back on the seat.

Annabeth had a strange feeling about Nico. He seemed familiar but she wasn't sure how. She felt a cool and calm feeling when she was around him but she had a hunch he harboured something dark. Totally the opposite of Thalia despite their similar style. Thalia was like lightning. Fierce and energetic.

They sat in a somwhat awkard silence for the rest ride but Annabeth didn't feel the need to fill it. She stared out the window at the rain sliding across the glass and before she knew it, they had parked at the mall.

-x-

Annabeth glared as Nico stole one her fries off her plate. The trio was seated in the mall cafeteria after picking up new clothes for Annabeth despite her protests. Annabeth mostly trailed behind the two in silence while they bickered. They were tired and their feet hurt. Annabeth forgot how she didn't like shopping. With a sigh she shoved her tray towards Nico. She wasn't hungry anymore and she wanted to go back to Thalia's.

Annabeth lazily stared at the table and sighed. She caught sight of a bug crawling along the rim of the table and squinted her eyes as if it helped her see it more clearly.

She was about to yawn when a loud ' _POP_ ' sounded in her head. Confused, Annabeth looked at Thalia and Nico whose expressions remained bored and unaware. She didn't think much about it and proceeded to examine the ant.

' _POP... POP_ '

Annabeth jolted and sat upright. She hesitantly took a drink from her water glass and eyed Thalia and Nico suspiciously. She glanced around the mall, feeling uneasy as various faces blended together in hectic crowds.

Her vision became blurry and blackness started to close in on Annabeth. She felt her heart begin to pound and her fingertips felt cold and tingly. She gripped the bottom of her seat and pressed her feet harder into the floor. An eerie echo resonated within her mind.

 _"Tsk, tsk"_

Annabeth's world began to spin violently. However, just as soon as it had come, it was gone. Her vision was clear and her hands stopped tingling. She stared incredulously at the two seated across from her, baffled that they were so oblivious. Thalia got up and claimed she was using the bathroom while Nico and Annabeth remained seated. Before he could notice her uneasiness she masked an aura of calm, although she was so anxious it made her sick.

She felt bile rising in her throat and hurriedly grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be Nico's backpack.

He looked at Annabeth, confused.

"Um excuse you. What are you-"

She hurled right into his backpack coughing and sputtering in the process.

"Okay...that's disgusting. Thanks for the fries, you can keep the backpack. My pleasure, really" Nico scrunched his face in revulsion.

Annabeth dropped the backpack and downed the whole glass of water. She breathed a sigh of relief as her anxiety somewhat subsided. They sat in an uncomfortable silence as Nico stared at Annabeth repulsively.

Thalia soon arrived and plopped into her chair snatching up some fries and shoving them in her mouth.

"I sense tension" Thalia stated through a mouthful of fries.

Nico shuddered as Annabeth held his backpack out to him.

"You can have it back. Really, I insist" Annabeth pressured faking an innocent voice.

Nico made a disgruntled noise and glanced at a puzzled Thalia.

"Okay." He responded casually to Annabeth, which threw her off.

He took the backpack by the strap and dropped it in front of Thalia expectedly.

"What?" Thalia shot towards Nico, perplexed.

Annabeth intently watched, trying to shake what had just happened out of her thoughts.

"I, uh finally remembered to bring your headphones you've been bugging me about. You should grab them so I don't forget again." Nico suggested in sly voice.

"Uh.. okay?" She gave him a cynical look. "You don't gotta be so… _weird_ about it."

Annabeth opened her mouth about to warn Thalia, but it was too late. Without hesitation, her friend jammed her hand in the backpack. Her face begin to contort into a distasteful confusion. Thalia yanked her hand out of the bag and held it up in front of her. What used to be in Annabeth stomach was now dripping off of Thalia's fingers.

"What the hell?! Gross!"

Thalia gritted her teeth and slowly turned towards Nico giving him a terrifyingly threatening glare.

"Run." Thalia warned.

Annabeth smirked. "I thought your family doesn't run?"

"Watch it, blondie."

"Make me."

Nico cleared his throat, interrupting the glaring contest.

"Okay ladies, let's put away the claws."

They redirected their glares towards Nico which he didn't seem to thrilled about. He whistled, raising his eyebrows at their fierceness.

He rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Girls."

-x-

They arrived back at Thalia's a couple of hours ago yet Annabeth remained locked in her room just as this morning. The trio sure was a vicious one when they got together.

She thought over what happened in the cafeteria when she almost fainted. It wasn't a normal faint that was caused by dehydration or sleep deprivation. She didn't want to accept it but she feared that what she had concluded about the situation was correct. She rubbed her forehead in stress and groaned.

She felt like something was going to happen. She couldn't decide if it was good or bad yet but it was something nonetheless. She knew her life was about to change (more than it already had) and Annabeth didn't know if she was quite ready for it.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She was sick of having to feel so serious all the time. Besides she was tired and didn't want to have bad dreams with today's events fresh in her mind.

Annabeth crawled into her bed ready for a nap. She had a headache but she let the comfy sheets sooth in into an unsettling slumber.

-x-

 _"Please, I don't want to." Young Annabeth pleaded._

 _Kronos was standing over her, observing every move she made. She was in a hospital gown in a hospital bed with tubes and wires hooked up to her. She felt like a lab rat. She wanted to go back home to her Mom and Dad but they were gone. She hated being here. It was cold and dark and lonely._

 _"Annabeth," Kronos chidded. "Now, now. Remember what I told you. This is for the greater good. It is necessary. If, you can't do it for me, do it for your parents. They would be so proud to see their baby with such power. You don't want to let them down now, do you dear Annabeth?"_

 _Annabeth hesitated._

 _"No, I don't" She agreed, although she had a sour feeling in her mouth. How could she trust a man who keeps her in this dark and grimey dungun?_

 _"Then go ahead." Kronos pressured. "Show me that I can count on you."_

 _"I- I can't" She decided. "I won't"_

 _Kronos sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Annabeth would never hurt another living being. It wasn't in her nature. She didn't care how scared Kronos made her. She would never give in to fear._

 _"Very well then." Kronos waved his hand. "You shall be punished."_

-x-

Annabeth awoke with a start, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Thalia's apartment and not in Kronos' lab. She breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her head forcing the nightmarish flashback out of her mind. She tried to focus on the present moment by feeling the bedsheets and identifying objects in the room.

After a while Annabeth calmed down and she lay awake in bed. The sun was beginning to set as the shadows on her walls grew. Her stomach rumbled and moaned. _Food_. Reluctantly, Annabeth tore off the bedsheets and exited her room. She entered the kitchen where Thalia and Nico stood seemingly intense as they were having an argument.

She ignored them both and rummaged through the fridge for her next victim. She picked a pudding cup and ripped it open using the lip as a spoon. She looked at the pair and they were staring back at her intensely.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Uh… did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, kinda." Nico retorted, his voice laced with disdain.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Always so moody." She mumbled under her breath.

"You guys are both moody." Thalia defended. "it's getting really annoying."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and strode to the living room. She settled on the couch and turned on the TV, ignoring Thalia's and Nico's hushed whispers.

Half an hour into an ancient myths documentary, Nico had left and Thalia joined her on the couch. They sat in silence for a while as they watched 'The Differences Between Athens and Sparta.'

"I don't know why you enjoy these." Thalia criticized. "They're so boring."

"They're interesting."

Annabeth kept her eyes glued to the TV as it showed illistatrions of men in Sparta being executed for their crimes, although nothing was really regestering in her mind. After a couple minutes Thalia broke the silence.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She suggested. "Like something that's _not_ related to learning?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure."

After scrolling through various movies to choose from, they finally selected 'Matilda'. Annabeth was ecstatic about it. She had always wanted to watch it but she was never permitted to. Annabeth always knew it was because Kronos thought it would give her _ideas._

Before the movie was able to start, Thalia paused it and turned to Annabeth. Her electric blue eyes bored into her steel grey irises.

"I see through you, Annabeth."

Annabeth was caught off guard. The comment was so unexpected she almost thought Thalia was either joking, literal, or being possessed (and in her world, it was a rational assumption). She quickly glanced down at her hand to make sure she was, in fact, visible. Again, rational assumption.

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, blondie" Thalia rolled her eyes. "I see through your facade. You act like you're rough and tough but I know better. It's all fake. Inside you're a scared little girl who's dying to be freed. There's no use in pretending around me. The only reason I see it is because I see myself in you. The only difference between us is that I freed myself. You're still bound."

Annabeth violently stood up so fast she scooted the coffee table. Thalia's statement was so unanticipated she didn't know how to react.

"You don't even know me in the slightest, Thalia." Annabeth's tone of voice stated that Thalia was treading on thin ice.

Annabeth was angry and defensive. Unfortunately she was angry and defensive because Thalia was right.

"No…" Thalia admitted. "I don't know you. But I know pain when I see it. I know a victim when I see one."

Annabeth was at a loss of words. She felt like she was being attacked. Thalia can't just come in punch through her wall and not expect to get shot.

She glared daggers at Thalia.

"Next time you should be more careful before making assumptions about me. Besides, I don't even know why I'm staying here anyways. I can take care of myself. I don't need your pity or your charity."

Thalia sighed and solomley shook her head.

With that, Annabeth stormed out of the apartment. She sped through the halls and down the elevator. Her fingernails dug into her palms. She tried to focus on the pressure of her nails instead of the whirlwind of thoughts inside her head.

Annabeth knew she'd come back to Thalia's eventually. And she knew that Thalia would be expecting her but right now Annabeth just didn't want to be around her. She needed to be alone.

Annabeth walked through the streets of New York, sirens and horns blared spuratically. Her pace was quick and sly as she slipped past various pedestrians scattered amongst the sidewalk. Her silver irises were guarded as she kept her eyes narrow. Her fists were still clenched and her jaw was set tight.

The sidewalk was damp due to the rain earlier that day. The sky was dark which made the city lights reflect off of the sidewalks. The air was crisp and smelled of copper. A light sprinkle of rain began to fall but Annabeth didn't care. The city was just a huge blur to Annabeth but she liked it at the moment. It suited her state of mind. Her pace quickened even faster until she was jogging. She broke into a sprint as if she was running away from her reality. She pretended she was leaving everything behind and could be reborn again as another baby. Maybe she could be born into a nice home with a little sibling that like to play legos with her while their mom makes pancakes. But that's never gonna happen so she ran and ran and ran until her legs were about to crumble.

It began to downpour when Annabeth finally found a covered bus stop to rest at. She was exhausted and she had a headache. She pulled her hoodie tight around her torso and laid down on the bus stop bench. Cars and busses whizzed past giving no notice to Annabeth.

She felt so venerable but not due to the fact she was soaking wet and shivering alone at a bus stop in the middle of the biggest city in America.

She felt vunerable because she was already staying at Thalia's house and she had only left the prison three days prior. Thalia had already cracked one her walls (unwillingly and forcebly, might she add). She felt vunerable because everything seemed to be happening so fast and it overhwhelmed Annabeth. She felt like she was stuck on a friet train with the brakes ripped out.

She was so used to a routine when she lived at the prison. Now she had no routine and no structure. Everything seemed so confusing. Annabeth didn't realize she was crying until felt snot drip out of her runny nose. Gross? Yeah. But real. She couldn't even remember that last time she cried and it kind of felt nice to let the tears fall. It was a release.

 _Thalia was right,_ Annabeth thought bitterly. _She was just a scared little girl._

-x-

 **-Percy-**

Percy sat at a crowded coffee shop near Central Park. The table he was seated at was scattered with various school papers showing half solved math problems. He was scribbling numbers onto one of the papers, his eyebrows furrowed and tongue sticking out as he concentrated.

He tried to focus but the ticking of the cafe's clock kept demanding his attention. He tried to drown the sound out, however, the harder he tried to ignore it the louder it got. Eventually he got frustrated and groaned, throwing his pen on the table in the process.

Percy sat back in his chair and looked around the coffee shop, running his hand through his hair. He gave up and breathed in a deep breath. The cafe smelled of fresh roasted coffee beans and baked goods which comforted Percy. It reminded him of his mom but the sweet smell of the cafe was nothing compared to the smell of the ocean.

Although Percy loved the ocean, he kind of had mixed feelings about it. His dad had gotten lost at sea when he was only a baby. He had never met his father and whenever his mom spoke of him, she spoke only words of kindness. He liked to be by the sea because it made him feel closer to his dad. Part of him had a small flicker of hope that maybe he would come back but he didn't dare tell anyone that. He knew it was an irrational hope.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when a ding sounded through the cafe. To his surprise, he watched his cousin, Nico, enter the shop. He scanned the area and when he spotted Percy he walked over. He pulled out a chair and took his hood off which was damp due to the rain.

"Sup." Percy greeted.

"Hey." Nico breathed. "Thalia needs our help."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched in concern. "Is she okay?"

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah. She's fine. She got this new roommate or friend or whatever. Apparently she ran off and Thalia's worried because she can't find her. She wanted us to help look."

Percy shrugged. "I'm in. Honestly, anything sounds better than homework right now."

Percy shoved his homework into his backpack, not caring if it got crumpled. The boys stood up and exited the coffee shop, their shoes squeaking as they left.

They hopped into Percy's mom's Prius which he usually drives and left the cafe. Percy turned on his headlights as well as the windshield wipers.

"So… are we just gonna wander until we find her?" Percy questioned. "New York is a big city."

Nico groaned. "I guess so. Personally I don't really care but I know Thalia does. I don't wanna see her angry."

Percy chewed his lip. "Agreed… Do you know what she looks like?"

"Blonde… Annoying."

Percy mentally cursed Nico at the lack of information he had to work with. None the less they continued searching down streets and scanning the sidewalks.

"So." Percy broken the silence. "Thalia actually has a friend? _Weird_ "

Nico huffed obviously not wanting to entertain the conversation about the girl.

"Apparently so. Its kinda weird. Thalia went out and bought her an entire wardrobe today."

"Wait, actually?"

"Yeah" Nico baffled. "Doesn't sound like Thalia at all."

"Huh." Percy wondered what was so special about this girl for his cousin to invest her time into her. Thalia doesn't invest time into anyone unless it's Nico or Percy… and that was only when it was absolutely necessary.

About an a half hour passed and Percy could tell Nico was getting antsy. They both had ADHD which made it hard to sit still and hard to focus. That's why Percy gets so pissed off at his homework. It's nearly impossible to complete most of the time. As he thought about this he realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea to have chosen a busy cafe to try and do his work at. He chided himself for not thinking it through.

"Wait…" Percy had come to a sudden realization. "How did you know I was at the coffee shop?"

"Oh. I have a tracker in your phone." Nico said casually. "For emergency purposes of course. You're known to get yourself into… _strange_ situations."

Percy didn't protest because Nico wasn't exactly wrong. He shuddered at the memory of the time he accidently almost bought a kilo of cocaine. It was a long story that Percy didn't feel like rehashing at the moment.

"There!" Nico shouted so suddenly it made Percy slam on the brakes almost causing the person behind them to rear end the Prius.

Nico pointed to a blonde figure laying at a bus stop and Percy quickly pulled over.

They got out and walked towards Thalia's friend who appeared to be sleeping.

Percy had a strange feeling of deja vu as he realized he had seen that girl before. She was the girl at Central Park that wacked him in the face with a stick! _I am not a wanker._ Percy thought defensively.

He grabbed Nico's arm in protest of walking towards the blonde.

"Um… Are you sure that's her?" Percy asked, fearing the answer.

Nico sent him a sideways glance and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's her"

They walked up to her and Nico mumbled "weirdo." under his breath. He was pretty sure that comment was directed at him.

"Ugh. I dont wanna touch her." Nico whispered to himself. "Percy, wake her up. It'll be funny. Might freak her out."

"Yeah...no. I don't think that's a good idea."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Nico stood over her and whacked her on the head. She awoke with a start and when she noticed Nico, she glared.

"Ugh. Not you again. Go away." She closed her eyes and rested her head down reverting to the position she was in beforehand.

"Unfortunately I can't. Now come on let's go."

She opened one of her eyes yet she still managed to glare at him. Percy had never seen such a sight. He didn't know weather to be impressed or intimidated.

She sighed. "Thalia sent you, didn't she."

"Yeah and I don't really want an angry Thalia on my hands so _let's go_."

The girl smirked. "Make me"

Nico let out a loud groan. "Annabeth…" He warned making it clear he didn't want to put up with any nonsense. It was obvious that she hadn't realized Percy was there. He planned to keep it that way although he didn't know how well that would work out when they had to ride in the same car.

Annabeth chuckled.

"Awww wittle Nikki is getting serious. I'm so scared." She taunted.

"Woman, you are gonna piss me off. Get. In. The car."

"You can drive? What kind of madman would even allow that?"

"It's not my car, dummy. It's Percy's" he motioned to Percy, who was trying his best to stay out of it.

"You need to work on your insults" Annabeth deadpanned. She looked in Percy's direction and her eyes lit up with reconginsion. _No no no nonono_.

"You!" She stood fast and balled her fists. "You're the wanker who watched me sleep!" _D_ _amnit_.

Percy flailed his arms up in desperation. "I already told you it wasn't like that! We were just-"

"Forget that. Lets go." Nico grabbed Annabeth's arm and forced her into the car all the while Annabeth was making the process _very_ difficult. She strung a long line of curses and tried to grab the door for leverage. Her hands slipped and Nico eventually got her in the backseat and shut the door.

It honestly looked like they were kidnapping her but no bystanders seemed to care. They went on minding their own business and it actually really bothered Percy.

Nico stood upright, straightening out his jacket and glared at Percy.

"Thanks for the help, man"

"Oh." Percy smiled. "You're welcome."

"It was sarcasm."

"Oh."

They got in the car while Annabeth continued to grumble. Nico fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Thalia's number, putting it on speaker. It rung only once when Thalia picked up.

"You found her?!" Thalia sounded through the phone, her voice laced with concern.

"Hey!" Percy whined. "You never worry about me!"

"Shut up, kelp head."

"Yeah." Nico responded though he didn't sound too thrilled. "We got her."

Percy forced down the ridiculous thought that he felt like a cop, driving a criminal to the police station.

"Kay great. Bring her back to my place."

"Yup"

Nico hung up the phone and Percy started in the direction of Thalia's apartment complex which also happened to be _his_ apartment complex as well. Home sweet home. He couldn't wait to get back to his mom.

-x-

 **Authors Note:**

 **AHH I'm so sorry this took forever / It's almost been a month, i know i suck please don't give up on me. My life has been sucky and stressful lately but yay here's another chapter :)** **Theres no song for this chapter but i doubt anyone care about that anyways lol.** **I'm really trying to make the character have strong personalities but it's difficult because this is my first fanfic so i dont have much practice. I wanted to make this chapter longer than the others but i also didnt want to make you guys wait longer so i settled for the same length. I know this chapter was mainly focused on Nico and Annabeths bickering but i just thought it was funny so there ya go.** **Also if this AN is a trainwreck it's because i'm writing this at 3 am. Anyways, review and all that good stuff. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED MUCH SHORTLY :)** **Lots of love :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Her Final Goodbye

-x-

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Her Final Goodbye**

-x-

 _Kronos led Luke into a small, blank room. He sat Luke down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ever since Annabeth had escaped, pressures have been high._

 _"Now Luke," He began. "Since we are having difficulties breaking through to Annabeth, we will need your assistance."_

 _Luke eargarly nodded his head._

 _"What's my task? I'm willing to do anything." Luke promised._

 _Kronos let out a dark chuckle. Luke was wrapped around his finger._

 _"Now, Now. Don't get ahead of yourself, boy. We don't necessarily need your help in the way that you think we do. We need you to observe the girl."_

 _Luke looked confused._

 _"I thought we were already doing that, sir. We know what she's doing. Plus, with the mental ruptures and all. She's bound to know it's us."_

 _Kronos nodded and laced his fingers together._

 _"And that she does. But it's not enough. She thinks she can just forget about us and we disappear? Well, she wrong. I need you to get a closer look at her Luke. A first hand perspective, you see. I have a plan."_

-x-

 **PERCY**

When they got back to the apartment, Thalia was angry.

Percy fought back a grimace as she yelled. He didn't want to make matters worse. He felt bad for Annabeth, because that's where all the anger was directed at but she looked unfazed and bored.

The boys and Annabeth were seated on the couch, watching Thalia as if she was the TV.

Thalia was pacing back and forth in the living room, wielding a baseball bat and rambling like a mad man.

"-you're an idiot! You can't just waltz out of my apartment in the middle of the night in New York! You are a girl! And girls get taken advantage of! Do you have any street smarts? No! Apparently not! You don't even have basic smarts. You don't even know what facebook is. It's also raining. You could get sick and I'm not about to-"

"Wait, you don't what Facebook is?" Percy bowed his head towards Annabeth.

She shrugged. "No."

"What about Twitter?"

She gave him a blank stare.

"Instagram? Myspace?"

"Oh." Annabeth knit her eyebrows together. "I know what Myspace is. Doesn't everyone?"

Nico gave her a weird look and spoke up.

"Yeah, it's also been extinct for like 10 years."

They were interrupted when Thalia dropped her baseball bat down on the coffee table, rattling the mugs that sat on top. She stood up straighter and grabbed her baseball bat tight. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Nico" Thalia opened her eyes to stare at him. Nico looked paler than usual, suddenly being put in the spotlight. "a word with you please."

Thalia turned her attention to Percy and Annabeth then motioned to Annabeth's bedroom door.

"Percy-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Percy sighed and drooped his head. "Quarantined"

Percy motioned for Annabeth to get up then led her to the room while Thalia aggressively took Nico's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen. Annabeth looked confused and Percy didn't blame her. He had a weird family.

They entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Quarantined?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." Percy ran a hand through his hair. "it's this thing we do when we need to have a private conversation with someone. But I'm always the one to get quarantined. Not fair."

Annabeth responded with a hum and made no further efforts to converse with Percy. She stood up and walked towards the dresser where all of her new clothes were held. She slid one of the drawers open and pulled out a reusable cloth grocery bag. She began bundling up her clothing and shoving it into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's back was to Percy as she scoffed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing."

"… Why? You're actually gonna leave again?"

Annabeth dropped her bag and turned around to face Percy.

"Look, Seaweed Brain. You don't actually think I'm gonna stay here with that lunatic? I'm not a prisoner. I can leave when I want. Besides, I dont give a shit about you or Thalia or god forbid your emo cousin. I doubt you feel any different-"

Percy raised his hand in defense at Annabeth's snappy attitude.

"Thalia cares."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I said…" Percy continued somewhat harshly " Thalia cares. And you're kind of blind if you can't see that. I'm the most oblivious person I know and I've only known you for like 45 minutes but it's still obvious that she cares about you. I mean, Nico told me that she bought you an entire wardrobe. She never gives that kind of attention to anyone."

Annabeth huffed and continued shoving clothes into her bag, giving Percy no attention. When she finished, she took in a sharp breath. She stood in front of Percy, holding a stone cold expression on her face. Percy was all too familiar with that look because he used to wear it everyday when he had to come home to Smelly Gabe, his abusive ex step dad. She was guarded. She showed no emotion but Percy knew that there was a tidal wave swirling beneath the surface.

Honestly, Percy couldn't read people all too well. But due to the fact that his family had a lot of issues, himself included, he could see past certain behaviors.

"Look, Annabeth. I don't know what's made you so cold to the world but that's no excuse to take it out on my cousin. I don't know how you managed to get such a hold on Thalia but she's never really acted this way to anyone except me and Nico. I think the least you could do is show some appreciation towards her and not just up and leave without a 'thank you'. "

Percy didn't know where his bravery came from to be able to say those words to her, but he was glad he did. He just hoped it didn't make matters worse.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but Percy could tell his comment made her uneasy.

"Ugh, not you too. I don't wanna hear all this sappy stuff. Stay out of my business. I don't even know you. I don't even know your last name and for your information I've only known Thalia for three days. I never asked her to do anything for me. In fact, I didn't even want her to. I didn't think all this drama would happen and if I had known that I'd be roped into this mess, then I never would have talked to her."

They let the silence linger in the air after Annabeth was done talking. In Percy's defense, Annabeth isn't the person that got 'roped into this mess'. Percy was. He was the one to have to drive around looking for her. And now he's stuck in this bedroom with her. And from what Percy heard, Annabeth wasn't making anything better. He doesn't even know what's going on but he knows that if Annabeth were to leave again, hell would be raised in this apartment. Percy felt sick at the fact that he was felt like the only level headed person in this apartment. He wanted to make things better but didn't really know how. He didn't like all the chaos. An idea formed in Percy's head.

"Jackson." Percy spoke.

"Huh?"

"You said you didn't know my last name. It's Jackson."

"Um, Okay… and?"

Percy shook his head. "And, what? You said you didn't even know us, so I'm trying to get to know you. What's yours? Your last name, I mean."

Annabeth's lips formed a tight line. "Wouldn't you like to know, Jackson."

Percy groaned and fell back on the bed, exasperated. So much for that idea.

"You're difficult." He observed.

-x-

 **ANNABETH**

If Annabeth wasn't feeling so distressed, she might have actually enjoyed talking to Percy. He kind of looked like a sad puppy when he was stressed and Annabeth would never admit it to herself that she actually kind of found it cute.

She felt like her world was caving in around her. It started off just staying at a strangers house but now it felt like she was stuck. If she didn't have to deal with Crackhead Kronos then she would have stayed here and enjoyed it. She wouldn't be causing all this stress. But she would have never suspected that Thalia would've actually gotten attached. That didn't even cross her mind and she felt so stupid for it. And now she's sitting here in the bedroom with Thalia's cousin while he tries to give her a therapy session. What did she get herself into? She doesn't know how to get herself out of this without anyone getting hurt. And it not like she can just casually tell Thalia 'Oh yeah, by the way, I don't actually want to leave but i'm kind of forced to because a secret government is after me because I escaped their prison after 10 years. Also, I have super powers.'

Annabeth didn't see that conversation going well. A knock sounded at the door pulling the two out of silence.

"You don't have to knock." Percy mused. " _You're_ the one who put us in quarantine."

Thalia emerged from the door with Nico in tow as well as an older lady, which confused Annabeth. She didn't have much time to think about it though as Thalia noticed her packed bag.

"What is that?" Thalia demanded, motioning to Annabeth's bag.

"Uh, my stuff." Annabeth said in a 'duh' voice. "What, I'm not allowed to hold my belongings now?"

Thalia looked exasperated at Annabeth, then at Percy and back to Annabeth.

"You were gonna leave!" Thalia concluded. "She turned towards Percy. "You were gonna let her leave!"

Percy looked defenseless. "No, I wasn't. I was trying to-"

She made a move to rip the bag from Annabeth's grip but Annabeth dodged. They began to move around each other, fighting for the bag.

"Was not!" Annabeth defended.

"You so were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were!" Percy sounded. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks and glared at Percy and he shrunk back.

"Not helping" The girls said in unison. Then they looked at each other while Thalia glared and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Girls" The older lady pressed gently. When she spoke the fighting naturally diffused. Annabeth thought the lady was beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair and sea green eyes that matched Percy's. She had hints of wrinkles on the corners of her eyes and smile lines on the sides of her mouth.

"Please there's no need to fight about whatever is bothering you two." The woman continued. "I'm sure there's a calm way you guys can discuss it."

Although Annabeth appreciated the gesture that this woman was making, she was beyond confused.

"Um, who are you?" Annabeth voiced her thoughts.

"Hey." Percy stood up. "Don't be rude. That's my mom you're talking to."

"Percy dear," Percy's mom spoke. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I doubt she was trying to be rude. That question was expected"

Percy's mom chuckled and her eyes glinted with warmth.

"Sorry." Percy said genuinely to his mother. "Rudeness is kind of expected from her."

The woman shook her head at Percy.

"Honey, that wasn't very nice. Go on, apologize."

Annabeth smirked then stuck her tongue out at him when his Mom wasn't looking. Immature? Definitely.

"What are you, 6?" Percy muttered under his breath but loud enough for Annabeth to hear.

"Anyways," Thalia pressed interrupting the two. "Annabeth, I wanted to talk to you."

Thalia looked at the older woman. "Sally, if you may…"

Sally chuckled and shook her head at Thalia. "Alright boys, c'mon. I've got cookies waiting in the oven."

Percy immediately perked up as soon as his mother mentioned cookies. Nico, on the other hand looked reluctant to leave. It looked as if someone has stolen the remote from him and changed the channel when he was watching his favorite TV show. Annabeth honestly would have forgotten that he was in the room if no one had said anything.

Percy, Nico and Sally all left and Annabeth could hear their footsteps through the apartment. Annabeth waited until she heard the front door shut until she said anything.

"You aren't gonna get all sappy on me, are you?" Annabeth's face twisted in disgust.

Thalia rolled her eyes and gave Annabeth a pointed look that didn't need any words for Annabeth to understand what Thalia was saying.

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"On a serious note though," Thalia started. " What I said was kind of uncalled for and out of line-"

"Ya think?"

"Annabeth…" She warned. "What I was saying… I shouldn't have said what I said. It wasn't my place. There. Ya happy? You're not gonna get an apology if that's what you want."

Thalia stood up straighter and pulled down the bottom of her shirt. Annabeth assumed that Thalia was bad at apologies but she didn't care. She just wanted the chaos to stop.

"No hard feelings." Annabeth confirmed. "But I get to leave when I want. I don't belong to anyone."

"Deal"

They shook hands.

-x-

It had been a little over two weeks since Annabeth's 'runaway' incident happened. Living with Thalia wasn't so bad and Annabeth could now see that Thalia wasn't kidding when she said that her cousins were over all the time. They practically lived there. Annabeth didn't really mind Percy but Nico was always moody towards her and they both rubbed each other the wrong way.

Both Thalia and Annabeth weren't in school so they spent most of their time together besides when Annabeth just needed to be alone. Percy, and occasionally Nico, would always come over when they had lunch break because their school was only two blocks from the apartment complex. The boys had yet to bring any friends home which Annabeth was thankful for. She wasn't too much of a social person lately and she doesn't like meeting new people.

Annabeth wished she could go to school. Not for the social interaction but for the classes. She loved learning and she had been deprived of a proper learning environment for years. No one really asked why she wasn't in school. She just assumed that they probably thought that she dropped out or got expelled, like Thalia.

Percy got in trouble a lot at school so he was always over at Thalia's when he gets suspended. He didn't want to go to his mom's place because he didn't like stressing her out.

Annabeth was warming up well, however, sometimes it would get too heated when Nico decided to come over when Percy was at swim practice. Thalia, Annabeth and Nico were a trio of fire and Percy sort of acted as their water to diffuse the flame if it got out of control. If Percy was absent, Annabeth could always expect a night of endless bickering between the three and many insults being exchanged.

Annabeth had begin to grow a slight friendship with Percy. He talked to her like a normal person and although Annabeth wasn't quite used to it, she liked it. It's not that Thalia treated her much different, but sometimes it felt like Thalia was trying to solve Annabeth's psychological issues without really knowing anything about them. She knows that it was just because Thalia cared but Annabeth couldn't even think about sharing any of her issues with anyone. It was just how she did things.

Annabeth had almost forgotten that she wasn't a regular teenager besides the nightmares and weird mental ruptures like the one at the mall cafeteria. When she started acting weird when they happened, Annabeth would just say she had a mild case of epilepsy. She very well knew that her symptoms didn't resemble epilepsy at all but the rest didn't have to know that and it's not like they were going to discredit her or do extensive research on the matter.

Annabeth had grown pretty comfortable around the gang (besides Nico in some cases) and she wasn't so worried about getting attached. Whenever the thought popped into her head that she would eventually have to leave, she would just push it to the back of her head and ignore it.

Annabeth had actually sometimes forgotten that she had weird mental powers which created a collective confusion when glasses would sometimes break when the bickering got too intense. Percy and Thalia began to suspect that the apartment was haunted but Nico seemed a little too sure of himself that there was no ghost. She had to force herself to be more careful and to remind herself that these people don't actually know her. They just saw a portion of Annabeth that she chose to put out to the world.

This sometimes created problems when Annabeth just didn't want to deal with the present moment.

It was a calm night when the gang decided to play a board game together (much to Annabeth's and Nico's protests). They decided to play Clue and everyone was getting antsy at the fact that Annabeth was deemed unbeatable after three consecutive rounds. It created a small uproar between Nico and Thalia claiming that she cheated (when she didn't). They all started to bicker and it was at that moment when Annabeth drowned everything out. She couldn't tell if she was overwhelmed or annoyed but either way, she didn't want to deal with it.. So she did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. She willed herself to faint.

Annabeth regretted fainting as soon as she became unconscious. She forgot that she most likely would have to deal with an intrusive dream. Annabeth hates dreams. Especially since dreams aren't just dreams in her case. It's usually a glimpse into the future or clips of her stressors realities, example: kronos.

Usually when Annabeth's dreams, she views everything through 3rd person, even herself. This one was different. She was able to interact and to act as herself.

Her dream began in a junkyard.

-x-

 _Annabeth was standing on miles of trash. The sky was dark and cloudy and the air felt freezing against her cheeks._

 _Annabeth tried to walk forward but it was difficult because everytime she tried to take a step, garbage swallowed her feet. She heard a faint voice in the distance but didn't think too much of it._

 _The more Annabeth walked, the louder the voice grew until it finally became clear._

 _"Annabeth!" The voice said. "Stop!"_

 _Annabeth halted in her footsteps and looked around her. To her right, she noticed her childhood friend trudging up the junkyard hill. She ran to Annabeth, obviously exhausted as she panted. Each time she breathed out, steam clouded out of her mouth in quick spurts._

 _"Jeez, Annabeth." Her friend said. "I've been following you for 10 minutes. You really gave me a work out there."_

 _"Sorry." Annabeth shrugged, although her apology was genuine. "I didn't know it was you. I haven't seen you in awhile- I mean, in my dreams."_

 _The girl rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm not as sensitive as you think, Annabeth. I know I'm dead. Big whoop. You don't have to beat around the bush with me."_

 _Annabeth responded by hugging the girl. Their hug was tight, like it was the last time they were going to see each other._

 _The girl was roughly 14. Her hair was so dark brown it was almost black and it was the smoothest hair Annabeth had ever seen. Her face was soft and kind. She had a light spray of freckles dancing across her nose and her eyes were glinting with a dark green. Her smile was so warm, Annabeth figured she could heat up her breakfast just by placing it in front of her._

 _They met when they were seven. Annabeth arrived at the prison a couple months before she did. They didn't quite like the way she did things so they 'exterminated' her when she turned 14._

 _The girls broke apart as Annabeth spoke._

 _"Is everything okay? I know how much strength it takes from you to be able to talk to me so I know that this is important."_

 _"Yeah..about that…" The girl said. "Look, I don't have much time left so this needs to be quick. I need you to do me a favor Annabeth. The biggest favor I could ask of anyone. I know you already have a lot of stress on your shoulders but I need you to do this for me. You're the only one I trust."_

 _"Understandable." Annabeth pursed her lips thinking over everyone they knew from the prison which all consisted of sociopaths. "I'll do anything for you."_

 _The girl was close to tears._

 _"Thank you Annabeth. I seriously mean it. This is the only reason why I'm still stuck here. I just need to make sure he's okay."_

 _Before Annabeth could ask any questions, the girl continued._

 _"I need you to look after him, for me. Can you do that, Annabeth? I need you to protect him. I know that things are rocky right now, but you have to trust me. I need to move on, but I can't when I feel like I'm abandoning him. My time here is done and I need you to finish my job, Annabeth. Protect him."_

 _The wind started to pick up as icey rain began to pelt the two girls. Dark, heavy clouds were forming above them, narrowing in on them as if they were going to swallow them whole._

 _"Wait!" Annabeth protested but her friend was already beginning to dissipate. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, you abandoned him? Who is him? Who do I need to protect?"_

 _The girl answered none of her questions. Tears were now leaking out of her eyes and her hair was violently whisking around her yet she remained calm and centered._

 _"I don't have much time. I just need you to trust me, Annabeth. I'm sorry"_

 _Annabeth was becoming frantic. The girl was dissipating at a quicker rate. Annabeth's breathing became shallow but not due to the poor weather. Unwillingly, tears started to pour from Annabeth's eyes._

 _"Will I be able to see you again?" Annabeth croaked, although she was afraid she knew the answer to her question._

 _The girl reached out her hand to grasp Annabeth's. She was barely visible now and her voice was nothing but a hollow reverberation._

 _"Protect him"_

 _The girls voice echoed through Annabeth's brain. In a flash, the girl was gone and Annabeth was alone._

-x-

When Annabeth woke, she was calm. So calm it was almost scary. It wasn't soothing or comforting. It was a kind of calmness where you didn't know when she was going to snap. It was like walking on eggshells surrounding a ticking time bomb. Annabeth didn't feel like herself. She felt like a robot.

Her dead childhood best friend was now permanently gone. Yeah, she was already dead, but that didn't mean they couldn't talk. They only talked when something serious was going down. She visited Annabeth before she escaped the prison. She wished her good luck and that she was looking after her.

Now Annabeth was truly alone. Annabeth realized that she was basically the only thing keeping her from losing her mind.

And it's not like Annabeth can just will herself to talk to her. It didn't work that way. Annabeth didn't hold that skill. She wasn't able to talk to dead people. But her friend had a knack for dead things. That's the only reason Annabeth was even able to talk to her.

And now Annabeth was angry. She didn't even know what job she was supposed to do, or who she was supposed to protect. The vagueness of it all was so frustrating it made Annabeth wanna rip her hair out.

She didn't even realize that she had been staring at a pillow for 15 minutes because she was so caught up in her thoughts. Thalia and Percy stood over her, looking at her in a concerned manner. Nico was nowhere to be seen and it kind of relieved Annabeth.

Everything seemed so serious and it made Annabeth uncomfortable. The tension in the room was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a butchers knife. Annabeth had many strengths, but dealing with social tension was not one of them. She turned her attention towards Percy.

"I thought I told you it wasn't polite to watch strangers sleep." Annabeth's voice was steady and hollow, she almost didn't recognize it as her own.

Percy threw is hands up in the air in an exasperated gesture.

"Oh, not this again. I thought we talked about this." He whined

The fact that Percy was acting so casual really comforted Annabeth. Especially since Thalia was watching her like a hawk.

Thalia gave Percy a weird look then she stood up. She only looked at Percy when she spoke.

"I'm gonna go check on Nico." Thalia gave Annabeth no regards as she strode out the door. It felt as if suddenly Thalia hated Annabeth which really confused her because 20 minutes ago, they were happily playing a board game. Annabeth rubbed her forehead as the stress of the back and forth behaviors set in.

"Why is your family so stressful?" Annabeth asked. She meant to make a light hearted joke but the serious undertone was more prominent than she had hoped.

Percy sighed and took a seat next to Annabeth on the couch.

"It because of you." Percy shrugged. Annabeth let the comment linger for a minute.

"Thanks." She said dryly.

Percy put his head in his hands and after a while he sat back up.

"I didn't mean it like that." He reassured her. "I just mean that you're new. My family has been through a lot together and over the last couple years we've finally settled into a comfortable routine. You just changed up the game, that's all. I mean, Thalia's has never actually had a friend before so when she found you she kind of went overboard. Nico isn't used to Thalia acting this way, so of course he doesn't like you. He kinda views you as wrecking ball… especially after what just happened. I don't know if Thalia or Nico really want to be around you right now."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, duh they don't wanna be around me. And what do you mean 'after what just happened?' What _did_ just happen? I know I fainted but I didn't think it would cause a whole… _thing_."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and blew air of of his nose. He sent a weary sideways glance in Annabeth's direction.

"You talk in your sleep." He said. " You said a lot of weird things that didn't seem so random. Nico just reacted roughly and Thalia is really protective of him. Sorry, my family is kind of complicated"

Annabeth huffed.

"You're family is complicated?" She chuckled. "Tell me about it. I'm still confused though. What did I say to make them act so weird?"

Annabeth was fearing the anwer. She really hoped she didn't just spill out all of her secrets without even realizing it.

"You just kept saying a name that is really touchy in our family." He responded. "I think they took it the wrong way. Unlucky coincidence, I guess."

"Oh." Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. She almost wanted to laugh. All she did was say a name. That's nothing. It's not like she told them all that she had the ability to freeze their blood if they decided to piss her off. A relaxation washed over Annabeth and she realized that was wasn't being such a jackass towards Percy. She didn't make an effort to make any crude remarks or sarcastic comments. She figured that tension was high enough and Percy was the only one to treat her like she was normal. She didn't wanna mess that up.

-x-

The next day everyone acted as if things were somewhat normal. No one addressed the events of the previous night yet it didn't seem to bother Thalia anymore. It's like she forgot it ever happened and Annabeth didn't seem too upset about that. Nico, on the other hand was completely avoiding Annabeth. He wasn't talking to her and whenever they made eye contact, he glared at her.

It was around noon when Percy waltzed in the door. It was his lunch break and he wanted to stop by. Nico stayed at school.

Annabeth and Thalia were seated on the couch, arguing about their music taste. Annabeth plucked a potato chip from Thalia's bowl and shoved it into her mouth.

"I just don't understand why you like it." Annabeth said. "Death Metal isn't that great. I can appreciate Rock, but how do you understand the lyrics? They're screaming the whole time!"

Thalia gaped at her. "For your information, Death Metal is the best genre. Lyrically, it is outstanding. Your ears just can't comprehend such an awesome tune so it turns to mush inside your brain."

"You're delusional. Death Metal doesn't even have a tune. It just sounds like pots and pans being thrown down the stairs."

"Hey guys!" Percy greeted them.

The girls were so caught up in their debate that they didn't even notice Percy walk in the door. Percy reached for a pen in his back pocket and flug it at Thalia's head. Both girls jumped when they noticed Percy was standing there.

He chuckled and bounced over to sit between them on the couch, taking a handful of potato chips in the process. Thalia glared at him.

"Oh I get it." She started. "I guess it's 'Take Advantage of Thalia Day'".

Annabeth rolled her eyes and reached over to grab more chips.

"You're rich." she said. "Calm down."

Percy propped his feet up on the coffee table and stretched out his arms.

"So." He yawned, "I made a friend today… kinda"

Annabeth snorted.

"Nice try, but I thought we already went over that you're a bad liar."

Percy sat up on the couch.

"Hey, I'm serious!" He defended. "And by the way, I actually have more friends than you think. There's Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Grover.. but you already met-"

"Boring" Thalia whined. "Who's the new one? Do they like Death Metal? What about Happy Hardcore?."

Percy shook his head exasperatedly. "Okay, first of all, since _when_ did you like _Happy Hardcore_? It's not even close to metal. It's like if the nyan cat got eaten by an anime character."

"Hey, I'm a raver and I'm proud."

"Thalia, you don't rave." Percy deadpanned.

"That's not true. Annabeth, I'm a raver, right?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and looked to the side, showing that she was staying out of it.

Thalia groaned. "You guys suck. Anyways, your friend?"

"Yeah!" Percy perked up. "He's new here. And no, he doesn't like metal. We got assigned a new project at school together so you guys might meet him."

Annabeth groaned. She did _not_ want to meet one of Percy's weird friends.

"He is kinda strange though." Percy continued. "He just acts kinda funny and he doesn't really want to talk to anyone… besides me."

Again, Annabeth did not want to meet.

Thalia chuckled. "He's into you."

"Huh?"

"He's gay, Percy." Thalia explained. "He's got the hots for you, you're just too blind to see it."

"Okay, I get where you're coming from but I'm not being oblivious this time. He's… weird. You'll understand if you meet him."

They continued making light conversation and laughing amongst each other until Percy decided to speak up.

"Hey…" He started, glancing in Thalia's direction. "Is Nico… doing alright?"

Percy looked nervous to ask that question.

Thalia took in a slightly shaky breath.

"He's okay." She responded though she didn't sound too sure. She gave Annabeth an apologetic look.

"You just shook him up a lot the other day. I know it was just a coincidence, but Nico is all paranoid now."

"Oh." Annabeth didn't know how to respond. "You mean, with my sleep talking. What coincidence? Percy said that too."

Annabeth shouldn't have said anything. She was treading on thin ice, not only for herself but for Thalia too.

"Yeah" Thalia sighed.

"He'll be fine." Percy promised. "It was just unexpected."

"His sister." Thalia started.

Annabeth was confused. "Huh?"

"He lost his sister." She continued. "It was rough. I just don't think that Nico realizes that maybe you guys just both knew a Bianca in your lifetime. He's just getting so worked up about it. I mean, it's not that uncommon of a name. I guess he just hasn't heard it for years and it took him by surprise."

All the color drained from Annabeth's face.

 _'I know things are rocky right now, but you need to trust me.'_

 _'Protect him.'_

Her words rang throughout Annabeth's head. She felt like her world was spinning. There was no way in hell that Nico and Annabeth could have known the same person, right?

Annabeth was too stunned to contemplate anymore questions so she asked Thalia.

"When?" Annabeth asked, uneasily. "When did Nico lose her?"

Thalia sighed. "She went missing when she was 7. Nico always had hope that she was alive even when everyone thought she was dead. Then roughly three years ago he just snapped. It like he finally realized she was gone… forever."

Annabeth let the words sink in, still having trouble comprehending the whole situation.

She didn't want to believe that her Bianca, that talked to her in her dream, might as very well be Nico's sister.

'An unlucky coincidence' She tried to tell herself, just as Percy said. However, Annabeth had an uneasy gut feeling.

The part that gave her the most nausea though, is that Annabeth now knows what Bianca was talking about. Annabeth knows what job Bianca wanted her to do. Bianca wanted Annabeth to protect Nico and Annabeth wasn't sure how she could do that when the boy actually hater her.

-x-

 **Authors Note:**

 **lol did i freak anyone out with the title of this chapter? :p**

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! What did you think of the little twist? Do you think I was moving things too fast? If you do let me know :) anyways I didn't add a song for this chapter because it would have just taken me longer to update plus i doubt anyone cares anyways xD also thank you to all the followers and favorites :) I'm super excited for the new chapters guys!! I have it all planned out and it's going to be so awesome! I honestly probably get way more excited that I should every time I update xD**


	6. Chapter Six: Ignorance Is Bliss

-x-

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Ignorance is Bliss**

-x-

 **Warning: If you are easily triggered by blood, please skip flashback until text isnt italic.**

-x-

 _"Please!" the 14 year old cried out. "You can't do this! I- I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do!"_

 _Kronos' shoulders rumbled when he chuckled at the dark haired girl._

 _"Silly girl." He chided and face darkened. "There are no second chances."_

 _Annabeth watched in misery as Bianca cried out helplessly but there was nothing she could do. Kronos turned his head towards Annabeth._

 _"I know you don't exactly like the way I run things around here, Annabeth." He started. "Take this moment as a warning. Everytime you even think about betraying me, you will remember this moment, Annabeth Chase."_

 _Annabeth could feel tears welling in her eyes but she didn't let them spill. She could not allow herself to appear weak in front of Kronos._

 _Bianca looked at her with pleading and urgent eyes._

 _"Now, I will leave you girls to have your last words." Kronos clapped his hands together and gave a twisted smile. "Then, Bianca Di Angelo shall be exterminated."_

 _Kronos glided out of the room, the large mental door slammed shut with an audible click._

 _As soon as Kronos was gone, Annabeth ran to Bianca's side. She hurriedly helped her up and embraced her in a tight hug. Bianca pulled away and cupped Annabeth's face._

 _"You're gonna get out of here." Bianca was crying now. "Promise me. You can go to college and-and study architecture like you've always wanted. Then you can live in a nice home with a loving husband. You'll have kids, even..."_

 _Annabeth wanted to protest but all she could do was shake her head and gape at her._

 _"Bianca… not without you-" Annabeth started, but Bianca cut her off._

 _"Yes!" Bianca forced. "You are going to have a life outside of here, Annabeth. Unlike the rest of us, you have a chance. I can feel it. The rest of us… well…"_

 _She trailed off. Annabeth didn't need Bianca to finish her sentence to know what she was going to say._

 _"He's afraid of you." She continued. "You can escape, Annabeth. Promise me you'll get out of here. Live for the rest of the kids here that Kronos is going to murder."_

 _Annabeth was at a loss of words. Bianca was sobbing now. Annabeth didn't want to face the fact that everyone she loved here was going to die. Bianca knew when death was coming. She looked Annabeth dead in the eyes._

 _Golden brown collided with cool silver._

 _"Live on for me, okay Annabeth?"_

 _Without warning, a bullet pierced through Bianca's skull. Murky, red blood splattered against the walls and in Annabeth eyes. Bianca clattered to the ground, instantly dead. Everything happened so fast it felt like it was in slow motion._ _Annabeth didn't realize she let out a blood curdling scream. She slowly lifted up her fingertips to wipe her eyes. She looked at her hands. She saw blood dripping off of her fingers. Annabeth felt bile rising in her throat as she realized it wasn't her own blood. Everything was muffled as she looked at Bianca in shock and horror._

 _"Bianca!" She screeched, tears pouring free. She tried to run for her friend but the men in suits held her back. She thrashed and kicked while she sobbed uncontrollably. The double mirror erupted in cracks like lighting bolts searching for an outlet. The lights exploded causing glass to shatter everywhere sending sparks cascading down to the floor._

-x-

Percy

Percy squinted at the box of cake mix trying to decipher the instructions while Annabeth whisked eggs in a bowl next to him. Percy's dyslexia was especially acting up today and it was really starting to annoy him. Percy held the box out further to see if it would make a difference but he groaned when nothing happened. He threw the empty box across the counter and huffed.

Annabeth noticed his antics and raised her eyebrow at him.

Percy looked at Annabeth with tired eyes and grabbed the box of cake mix. He held it up to her as if she understood what he meant.

She squinted her eyebrows. "What?"

Percy drooped his shoulders in defeat."Can you read the instructions?"

He hoped that Annabeth didn't ask any questions. It was embarrassing enough to have dyslexia, he didn't really feel comfortable telling people that his brain is just incapable of reading sometimes.

"Why?" she asked. "Can't you read?"

Percy snatched the box from her hands and pouted at her.

"Yes, I can read just fine, thank you very much." He straightened himself.

Annabeth gave him a weird look. "Okay, snappy."

"Am not." Percy muttered under his breath as he continued to read the box once more.

It was Thalia's birthday so Percy and Annabeth were trying to do something nice while she was out with Nico. They were gonna bake her a cake and surprize her with it when she came back this evening.

Percy didn't mind spending time with Annabeth. He was actually enjoying himself. When he and Annabeth first met, he didn't like her too much and he assumed that the feelings were mutual. But now that they had warmed up to each other, they actually got along better than any of the group.

After a while of Percy silently cursing out the cake box, Annabeth snatched it from his hands. She leaned against the counter and read the box aloud.

"Okay.." She started. "We need two eggs, check. Vegetable oil, check, and one stick of butter. Yup. It says to preheat the oven to-"

Percy unintentionally drowned out her voice as he trailed off in his own thoughts. He wished he wasn't scared to tell people about his dyslexia. It honestly wasn't too big of a deal to Percy but he didn't like feeling insecure about it. To be honest, it isn't the dyslexia that he is insecure about. He just doesn't want people to think he's stupid. He knew that Annabeth didn't think he was stupid. Even though she joked about it all the time, he knew she wasn't serious. One time he even asked her for help with math homework and she didn't know any of the answers. He promised not to tell the others about it.

"Percy!" Annabeth's face came back in to view as she waved her hand in front of him. "Are you even listening?"

Percy gulped and he looked at Annabeth with wide eyes.

He shouted, "I have dyslexia!"

Annabeth blinked.

"Um… okay. And you're telling me this, because…?"

Percy faltered, "I... Aren't you gonna-" He scratched his head. "You don't think I'm stupid?"

Annabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well, that's debatable. But I don't think dyslexia makes anyone stupid. Lots of people have it. Famous people, even."

She shrugged. "I have it."

Percy looked at her exasperatedly.

"But you're smart. You're like the smartest person I know. And don't you dare tell anyone I said that."

"So?" She said. "Just because your brain mixes up letters sometimes doesn't mean you're dumb. You can't help it. Do you think a colorblind person is stupid? It's the same concept."

Percy shrugged. "You make a good point."

"Exactly." Annabeth smirked. "Now, what was that you were saying? About me being the smartest person you know?"

Percy groaned and ignored the comment, fighting off the urge to smile.

When they were done mixing all the ingredients together, Percy pulled a tube of blue food coloring out of his pocket. He unscrewed the cap and squeezed a few drops into the bowl.

"Do you wanna mix it? That's my favorite part." Percy asked her.

Annabeth shrugged. "Okay. Why blue? Last time I checked, Thalia wasn't a big fan of blue."

Annabeth began to stir the mixture and they both watched as the deep blue combined with the pale yellow of the cake mix. Percy noticed a faint smile on Annabeth's lips as she was entranced by the swirls of color.

"Me and my mom used to bake a lot." Percy hesitantly responded. "Then one day she married this asshole named Gabe. He bet that there was no such thing as blue food so to piss him off, me and my mom constantly went out of our way to eat blue food. It's kind of like an inside joke with my family now"

Percy didn't know why he was telling this to Annabeth. It was kind of personal but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Well, Gabe seems like an idiot." She responded. "Does he not know what blueberries are?"

Annabeth's comment made Percy chuckle.

"Do you ever bake with your mom?" Percy asked, but as soon as the question left his mouth, he realized it was probably a touchy subject due to the fact that Annabeth literally lives with his cousin and never mentioned anything about her parents. He mentally face palmed.

Annabeth's expression became guarded and she pursed her lips. After a moment, she responded.

"We used to make cookies together. When I was little."

"Oh." Percy tried to ease the awkwardness that had settled. "What kind."

"Chocolate Chip." She smiled. "Also known as, the superior cookie of all cookies."

They put the cake in the oven and set the timer on. Annabeth gathered up the dishes and began to hand wash them even though Thalia had a dishwasher. Percy didn't ask why.

After Annabeth was done, she pulled herself onto the counter to sit on top. She swung her legs back and forth and rested back on her palms. Percy was still standing in the same spot, mentally cursing himself for his obliviousness.

"What's school like?" Annabeth broke the silence.

"School?" Percy was taken aback. "Uh, school is like… school, yanno?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, that was a very in depth explanation." She drawled sarcastically.

"Well, I mean, haven't you ever been to school?" Percy hoped he wasn't asking another dumb question.

She chuckled. "Duh, I've been to school, Seaweed Brain. I've just been homeschooled since I was 7."

"Oh. well, No need to be a… a Wise Girl about it." He tried.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"That was a sad excuse for an insult."

"Thanks" Percy gave her a lopsided smile. "School is awful though… I mean, it kinda sucks but I like my friends there so it's not so bad. One of my teachers absolutely sucks though. Her name is Mrs Dodds. I swear she isn't human."

"What are the classes like?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… Some aren't so bad. It really just depends on the teacher. Can't you always just enroll in school?"

Annabeth scrunched her nose. "Eh… It's complicated."

Percy didn't ask why. Annabeth didn't tend to share that much about herself so he respected her boundaries.

Annabeth suddenly jumped off the counter. "Rats.. I forgot to get frosting."

"We can walk to the store." He suggested. "Thalia won't be back until 7 and it's only 4."

"Okay. We have to wait for the cake."

"Oh yeah…" Percy remembered about the cake in the oven. If Annabeth wasn't here to remind him, he honestly would have left without a second thought while the apartment burnt down.

Annabeth

After the cake was done, they pulled on their shoes and headed out the door. Annabeth was honestly having a good time and it felt nice to not be constantly bickering with someone all the time. She always got uneasy when Percy started asking too many questions though. She felt bad about sometimes lying to him but she couldn't just come out and blatantly tell him the truth.

They walked down the sidewalk as the chilly air flushed their skin. Annabeth pulled her jacket tighter around her as a gust of wind collided with her. Her hair whizzed around her like tiny sentient whips trying to dance (a/n: lol wut). She could tell Percy's nose was beginning to run because he kept sniffling every 30 seconds. She was tempted at wipe his nose for him since he was apparently incapable. She almost felt like a normal kid, walking to the store with Percy. She hasn't had any mental ruptures for two days now and she was loving it.

Her thoughts drifted towards the dream she had about Bianca. If she really was Nico's sister, than the dream she had definitely made sense. But Bianca never mentioned having a little brother in the time that she had known her. However, people never really talked about their personal lives in the prison. Maybe it was just too painful for Bianca to talk about. Even if Nico was her brother, Annabeth didn't know what to do about it. Bianca told Annabeth to look after him but she didn't know how. It's not like she could just blurt out 'Yeah, so apparently I knew your sister but she died yet she still talked to me. Now she's dead dead and she wants me to watch after you so she can move on.'

A mental image flashed in Annabeth's mind of Nico slamming the door in her face. She shook the thought out of her head. Maybe Nico will come around to liking her. Annabeth doesn't particularly like Nico, but she doesn't dislike him. For starters, Annabeth could actually try and be nice to him. He hasn't necessarily been a basket of daisies but it couldn't be too hard, right?

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I have a swim competition tomorrow."

"...Cool?"

"Thalia and Nico are coming. Wanna join? You can meet my friends."

Annabeth hesitated.

"As much as I'd love to see you make a fool of yourself as you splash around in the pool, I think I'll pass. I'm not much of a people person."

Annabeth regretted her statement as Percy began to pout with his big puppy eyes.

"But pleaseeee" He begged. "It'll be fun! Plus I need moral support so I can win against our rival school."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need moral support if you already have friends?"

Percy groaned. He clapped his hands together and held them under his chin.

"Pretty please? With a blue cherry on top? And extra sprinkles?"

Annabeth gave it a moment.

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "But you owe me."

"Yes!" Percy jumped in the air and did a small victory dance then he stopped abruptly.

"I'm the captain, you know." He said proudly. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

The two arrived at the grocery store and strolled in through the automatic sliding glass doors. Annabeth scanned the aisles with her calculating grey eyes. She noticed various amounts of people looking among the shelves. There were a lot of people close to her age roaming around the store. She saw several groups of young people laughing and chatting loudly amongst themselves, unaware of the disruption they were causing. Percy lead her through the store and swiftly turned into one of the aisles.

They walked a couple feet until Percy spotted the frosting. He stopped so suddenly that Annabeth almost ran into him. He squatted down and put his elbows on his knees, scrunching his face at the many options of frosting brands.

He scratched his head and stood up, setting his eyes on Annabeth. Percy stared at Annabeth expectedly.

Annabeth looked at the shelf and then back at Percy. Her face was laced with confusion and slight irritation.

"What." She snapped.

Percy pouted. "Don't gotta be so mean. Help me pick a frosting!" He gave her a lopsided smile.

Annabeth blankly looked at him.

"With all that pouting, a bird is gonna swoop by and sit on your lip." She crossed her arms.

He looked at her incredulously. "Huh?"

Annabeth hurriedly shook her head. "It's an expression… I think."

They were interrupted when a loud ringing shrilled from Percy's pocket. Annabeth looked down and could see the denim illuminating in the shape of a square.

Percy stuffed his hand down his pocket and struggled to pry his phone free. He glanced at it for a moment and slid his thumb across the bottom of the screen.

Annabeth stared in amazement as another face materialized on Percy's phone. Percy's face lit up at the sight of a blonde boy.

"Jason!" He greeted happily.

The blonde boy laughed. "Hey, Perce."

Annabeth drowned out their voices as she zeroed in on the phone. She felt kind of stupid for letting a piece of metal get her all giddy. She had never seen a smartphone this up close before. She obviously knew they existed, however, it's not like she had such luxury of a touch screen phone when she lived in that prison. Besides, she never owned a phone in her life. She was too young to have a phone before she got put in the prison and that was just before smartphones made their way to the mainstream media.

Annabeth guessed they got big around the time she was 12 or 13 but she couldn't be too sure. All she knew was the she wanted to touch it.

Without thinking, Annabeth snatched the phone out of Percy's hands. She knit her eyebrows and held the phone close to her face.

"Hey!" Percy protested. Annabeth didn't listen.

She cocked her head to the side while her eyes inspected every inch of the phone. She then blinked, realizing that the blonde boy was still on the phone screen.

She tried jabbing her finger on the phone in an attempt to make his face disappear, but her efforts failed. She swiped her thumb across the screen, just as Percy did yet still nothing happened. Annabeth felt herself grow frustrated. She didn't realize she stomped her foot on the ground.

She brought her finger to the top of the phone and swiped down. Her eyes grew wide as a white menu followed her finger, stopping halfway down the phone. The top half of the blonde boys face was now covered. She slowly swiped her finger back up and the menu disappeared.

Her eyes drifted back into focus in on the boys face. She squinted her eyes at him.

"Uh, hello… miss" The boy greeted in a confused manner.

Annabeth's face scrunched into disgruntlement as she realized that the boy in the phone screen isn't just a video. He could see her.

"Annabeth!" Percy whined as he tried to make a grab for his phone. Annabeth dodged his efforts and turned her back to him.

Percy walked around her, now standing in front of her.

"How do you make his face go away?" Annabeth complained while she continued to make various swiping motions.

Percy was staring at her again, confused.

"No." He protested. "He just called me, that would be rude."

Percy quickly snatched the phone back from Annabeth.

"It's also rude to take things without asking." He lifted up his chin. Annabeth rolled her eyes as a mischievous glint grew within her irises.

She swiped the phone back and stared at the blonde boy.

Percy scooted beside her to peer at the boy. He didn't try to pry the phone away from Annabeth as she held it. She tried to ignore the fact that she noticed how his head was almost touching hers.

Percy double tapped on the lower right hand side of the phone and both of their faces popped up in a little square at the corner. Annabeth gasped but no one seemed to noticed as the boy began to talk.

"As I was saying…" The blonde boy said. "I saw Thalia earlier. She said that you all were coming by after the swim meet. Is that still the plan?"

The boy glanced at Annabeth, acting as if he was under a microscope that she was peering into.

Percy grinned from ear to ear. "Totally! I feel like I haven't seen you guys outside of school in forever. Plus, that gives Annabeth a chance to get to know everyone."

With that comment, Annabeth's head snapped up to glare at Percy.

"Wait, what?" She asked. "I never agreed to that."

"Sure, you did." Percy shrugged with a cheeky smile. "When you agreed to come to my swim meet."

Annabeth gave him a dead panned look as the blonde boy responded.

"Great!" He awkwardly smiled.

"Can I call you back? I'm in the grocery store right now. I have to get some frosting for Thalia's cake. We're giving her a little surprise tonight."

"Yeah, no biggie." Jason smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

With a short goodbye, the boys hung up the phone. Annabeth clutched the phone closer to her chest. Percy noticed her weird antics.

"What?" He joked. "You never seen a phone before?"

Annabeth tried not to, but she found his chuckle insulting. Just because she was sheltered doesn't mean she's stupid. She knew he didn't think that but Annabeth couldn't help but feel slightly sensitive about the topic.

"I have." She defended. "I've just never had one." She answered honestly.

"Oh." Percy's face softened at the fact that his joke was taken seriously.

They stood in the middle of the aisle as Percy showed her all the maneuvers of working his IPhone, the frosting forgotten. Annabeth watched in fascination and occasionally insisted that she tried what Percy showed her. If Percy thought her actions were strange, he didn't voice it and Annabeth was thankful for that.

Annabeth was so enveloped of the workings of the phone that she didn't notice a boy her age approaching them. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard the boy call out to them.

"Hey, sea boy!" A boy sneered at Percy. Annabeth looked up from the phone and scanned the aisle for the culprit of the voice. She spotted a boy sauntering towards them. He had shaggy brown hair that hung right above his eyebrows. His nose was so upturned that it looked like he had a permanent urge to sneeze.

Even though Annabeth wasn't touching him, she could feel the tension radiating off of Percy. His shoulders tensed and his jaw tightened.

"What do you want, Matt?" Percy bit back.

Matt snickered at Percy and walked past him towards Annabeth. She stared him down as she surveyed him, slightly sizing him up in the process. Her eyes narrowed. He gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She couldn't help but notice how his index finger twitched as she starred. She intimidated him.

He grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Who's this?" Matt tormented, eyes set on Percy. "I didn't realize you were so desperate you had to hire a fake girlfriend. Or is she just another one of your demented cousins?"

Annabeth slapped his hand away and glared daggers at him.

"Don't touch me." She threatened.

Matt chuckled but Annabeth knew she made him uncomfortable.

"You're a feisty one." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Maybe we would get along, after all."

"Go away, Matt." Percy pressed. His fists were clenched so tight they were starting to turn white. "Leave us alone."

"Or what?" He mocked. He threw his hands up in a fake innocence. "Oh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do, spit it water at me?"

He snickered at Percy once again and Annabeth felt herself grow irritated.

This kid was such a jackass that Annabeth couldn't help herself. She drew her fist back and socked him in the face.

He staggered onto the ground and clenched his jaw. His face held shock but it quickly morphed into anger.

"What the-"

"Annabeth!" Percy protested, yet he didn't seem disappointed.

"What?" Annabeth shrugged in a genuinely innocent manner.

Annabeth swiftly grabbed a random container of frosting as Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. They ran to the checkout line.

As they set their stuff down on the conveyor belt, Annabeth couldn't help but feel like an alien in this grocery store and the fact that Percy was staring at her in amazement didn't help.

Sure, she had been in grocery stores many times but it had been years since then. There were so many little details that were different. All the brands on the food items looked different and she didn't remember it being so bright. It made her feel off.

They walked out the store and down the sidewalk. The previous events had already dissipated from Annabeth's thoughts, however, Percy seemed to have a hard time wrapping his head around what just went down.

-x-

"SURPRIZE!" Percy yelled as Thalia and Nico walked in the door. Percy and Annabeth had made a blue cake with black icing. They hung a banner over the living room that read 'Happy Birthday' in big red letters. Percy had insisted that they get party hats but Annabeth vetoed that idea.

"Awww, Kelp Head." Thalia gushed. "You actually remembered."

"What do you mean 'I actually remembered'?" He defended. "I only forgot once!"

Thalia smirked. "And I still hold you to it."

"C'mon." Percy motioned Thalia and Nico over to the coffee table where the cake sat.

"Me and Annabeth made it!" He smiled.

Nico grimaced and Thalia gave the cake an unsure look.

"In that case, I'll pass." Thalia decided.

Percy and Nico huddled around the coffee table while Thalia and Annabeth took a seat on the couch.They dug into the cake, all except for Nico.

They settled into a comfortable silence (Well, as silent as it could get while Thalia and Percy were shoving cake in their mouths). Annabeth watched in amazement and disgust as Percy practically inhaled his food. With how much that boy ate, she was miffed on how he wasn't overweight. Thalia was taking quick and small bites which reminded Annabeth of a pigeon. Annabeth wasn't too keen on sweets so she only picked at half of her cake.

"Guys!" Percy broke the silence with a mouthful of food. He was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "Guess what happened today!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and Nico spoke.

"You got your foot stuck in another drain?" Nico drawled.

Percy looked offended. "No, besides that was so long ago. Now, my foot can't even- "

"Wait, wait, wait." Thalia interrupted. That was something she was good at. "Let me guess. The firemen had to saw you out of another baby swing." She snorted and slapped her leg, letting a laugh escape her lips.

Annabeth tried to force down a smile, picturing Percy struggling as a fireman attempted to pry him free.

"Thalia!" Percy whined. "Now you guys are just trying to embarrass me."

Nico shrugged and Thalia smirked.

"That's my job, Kelp Face."

"Anyways." Percy continued. "It doesn't have to do with me. Guess what _Annabeth_ did today!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow at her. Nico avoided eye contact.

"Go on," Percy gestured his full fork towards her. "Tell em what you did!"

All eyes landed on Annabeth and she had to bite her tongue to keep from squirming.

"Uh…" She guessed. "Baked a cake?"

Percy shook his head exasperatedly. "Nooo." He protested.

He leaned in close to Thalia and Nico with his eyebrows raised. He lowered his voice as if he were sharing confidential information. "She punched Matt Saloan right in the face, in the middle of the grocery store."

Thalia started to choke on her cake and Percy knowingly nodded his head.

"I know, right?" Percy responded to Thalia as if her choking was some form of communication.

Thalia swallowed hard and shoved Annabeth's shoulder.

"We gotta feisty one." Thalia joked. Percy scrunched his face at how similar Matt and Thalia referred to Annabeth.

"He had it coming." Annabeth shrugged. "My lack of self control combined with his above average idiocy was a disaster waiting to happen."

Percy chuckled at her comment.

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing, Jackson." She warned. "I may as well have just described my relationship with you."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows. "Relationship, eh?"

"Excuse me," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I meant, opposition."

Percy smile innocently. "You're excused."

"Jackson…." She glared. "Don't push it." She punched his shoulder.

"Ouch" he rubbed his arms. "So hostile."

The two jolted when Thalia whistled.

"Helloooo." Thalia waved her arms between them. "You can't just come into my Apartment, on my birthday, then ignore me. Rude."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, technically, I live here too, so…"

"Besides" Percy continued. "We baked you a cake. You have no room to complain."

"Thalia would complain if you gave her a million dollars." Nico scoffed.

Annabeth kind of felt awkward whenever Nico spoke up. She always forgot he was in the room which seemed like it would be difficult due to the fact that he never stops glaring at her.

But today he was actually making light conversation around her, so Annabeth deemed that as an improvement.

Eventually the conversation died down and the boys left, leaving Thalia and Annabeth alone. Annabeth slipped into her bedroom as usual as Thalia remained on the couch while she yelled at the TV about incorrect facts on Kurt Cobain's Death Documentary.

The next day, Annabeth woke up more peacefully than usual. She tried not to feel on edge. She had a small feeling that this was the calm before the storm yet she pushed that thought into the back of her head which she's become quite good at lately.

Today was Percy's swim meet and Annabeth was not looking forward to it. It meant she had to be on the bleachers surrounded by other people her age. She was afraid of teenagers. Not actually terrified, but more so in the way that if you weren't whatever they wanted you to be, you'd get thrown out with the trash.

Annabeth supposed she was used to conforming to what other people needed her to be. She's had to do it almost her whole life to keep herself alive. But she's never experienced that in a social way.

Of course, she had seen movies of High School kids but Annabeth was well aware that the movies could be stereotypical and inaccurate. When Annabeth said she wanted to go to school, this isn't what she meant. Besides, Annabeth would probably projectile vomit if everyone in the bleachers decided to start dancing and singing simultaneously, like she'd seen in High School Musical.

As she walked out of her bedroom, she tried to hide her anxiety. She felt so embarrassed for being afraid of something so stupid. The fact that she was making a big deal out of nothing kind of comforted her. She was becoming more normal. When she didn't focus on her major issues at hand (like the fact that a crazy man was obsessively looking for her and probably wanted to kill her) then she only had to worry about first world problems. It felt nice but also so awful at the same time. She never knew she could be so upset over the fact that her clothes were always damp every time she got out of the shower.

Annabeth walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Thalia. Thalia's expression looked painfully bored as her eyes were glued on the TV. It was nearly the afternoon and Annabeth felt groggy due to the fact that she is never one to sleep in. Her usual routine is to wake up at 7 then stare at the ceiling, contemplating her existence.

"Mornin, Blondie." Thalia greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Annabeth hesitated. Thalia noticed Annabeth dismal behavior and sat up straighter. She turned to face Annabeth.

"What's up." Thalia questioned. "You look like a damsel in distress."

Annabeth snapped her head towards Thalia and glared.

"Do not." She defended.

Thalia smiled at her glare. "Atta girl. That's better."

Annabeth sighed and sunk back into the couch.

"I don't know how to talk to people." Annabeth admitted.

"Yeah, no shit." Thalia scoffed. Annabeth grimaced.

"You're worried about the school kids." Thalia guessed and Annabeth nodded.

"Well, don't be." Thalia smiled confidently. "Besides, I've already got a reputation at that school so people tend to avoid me. You also punched Matt in the face and news gets around pretty quickly so you're golden."

Annabeth still didn't feel reassured. If anything she felt worse. She didn't want everyone thinking she was freak for beating up some guy. She already felt like a freak most of the time.

Thalia noticed her discomfort and tried again.

"Seriously though, Annabeth. Percy's friends are really cool. I doubt anyone will even notice you anyways with Leo there. He'll be talking everyone's ears off." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Thalia's reassurance seemed to subdue Annabeth's anxiety for now.

After a couple hours of laughing and sitting on the couch, Thalia hopped up and strutted to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stuck her head inside. After a moment, she shut it with a loud sigh. Thalia turned to the cabinets and opened them, observing the contents inside. She groaned and shut them, returning back to the fridge.

After about 10 minutes of opening cabinets and opening the fridge, Thalia jumped to sit on the counter with another groan.

"We have no food." She decided. "This sucks."

Annabeth glanced at her, not responding to her comments.

Suddenly, Nico burst through the door. It was probably the loudest entrance he's ever made. He noticed Thalia's scrunched face and rolled his eyes.

"Oh gods." Nico groaned, shutting the door behind him. "What's got your panties in a twist."

"First of all…" Thalia started. _Here we go._ "I don't wear panties. Second: Panties are for weenies. And third: we are starving. And there's no food." She deadpanned.

"Thalia." Annabeth sighed. "Don't be melodramatic. Besides, what you said doesn't even make sense. You can't fit a weenie in a pantie."

Thalia grunted at Annabeth for saying those words and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nico trying to stifle a laugh. _Progress_.

"If it's small enough, you can." Thalia mumbled under her breath.

"Nevermind that." Nico chimed in. "Thalia, If you dont wear panties, what do you wear?... Ah never mind, I don't wanna know." Nico put his fingers on his temples as if trying to forget the conversation.

Thalia groaned and hopped down from the counter. "Stop saying that word." She insisted. "I hate that word."

"Weenie or panties?" Annabeth questioned.

Thalia glared at her. "Both"

"You said it first." Annabeth smirked.

"Can we be done with this conversation?" Nico snapped. "Percy said to keep your stomachs empty anyways. We are getting food with his friends after."

Thalia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank all the gods. I'm so starved." She lifted the bottom of her shirt. "You can practically see my ribs." _No you couldn't._

"Melodramatic" Annabeth singsonged.

Nico shielded his eyes. "Put that away, Thalia! No one wants to see that!."

"Excuse me." Thalia lifted an eyebrow. "For your information, many boys have wanted to see this." She motioned to her tummy.

"You're a virgin." Nico deadpanned. "Besides, you don't even like boys."

"Doesn't mean boys dont wanna get with this."

"Ohhh-kay." Annabeth tried to change the subject. "When are we leaving?"

Nico looked at his watchless wrist. "An hour."

-x-

When they arrived at the school, Annabeth could feel her heart in her throat. The parking lot was so packed with cars that they had to park on the street and walk. Annabeth didn't realized that a high school swimming competition could be so popular.

They walked in the doors of the pool room (a/n is that what you call it? Idk what to call it) and Annabeth scanned around the room. There were two gigantic bleachers lining the sides of the room to face the pool that sat in the middle. A big banner loomed over head of the bleachers on the right which read 'Demigods.' _That's a weird mascot._ Annabeth noted. On the opposing side, a similar banner read 'Titans.'

There were so many faces sitting in the bleachers and walking around that everyone turned into a blur. She hadn't been around this many people in years. Everyone was carrying on their own conversation which translated into white noise inside Annabeth brain. Annabeth looked around and tried not to appear helpless. She couldn't help but notice that Nico seemed to be dreading this as well.

Annbeth spotted Matt in the crowd and noticed that his jaw had a fat, ugly bruise. She immediately snapped her head away, hoping not to be noticed. She also noticed a bearded man in a wheelchair that kept giving her urgent glances.

"THALIA!" She heard a feminine voice in the crowd yell.

Beside her, she felt Thalia smile and wave at a group of kids sitting in the bleachers. They ushered her over and Annabeth reluctantly followed.

They squeezed past various other kids seated in the bleachers until they arrived at the group Thalia was waving at.

"What's up." Thalia greeted. Nico grunted.

"Is this your new roommate?" A girl with brown choppy hair asked. Her eyes seemed to constantly change between brown, green, and blue. They reminded her of a kaleidascope. Annabeth couldn't help but think she was naturally beautiful.

"This is Annabeth." Thalia introduced. Annabeth tried for a smile but it probably came out as a sneer or grimace.

"I'm Piper!" The girl tried to go in for a hug but Annabeth backed away, accidentally bumping into Nico. He glared at her while Piper sheepishly smiled.

"Oh. Sorry." Piper rubbed her arms uncomfortably. " Didn't mean to come on too strong."

Annabeth shrugged, unknowing of what to say next.

"It's okay." Thalia spoke for her. "She's not much of a touchy feely kinda girl." Piper nodded.

"Anyways," She continued happily. " This is Frank." she motioned to a bulky Chinese kid who kinda had a baby face. He gave her a cute smile and waved.

"This is Hazel, his girlfriend." She was a petite dark skinned girl with fluffy hair that sprung up in many directions, yet she seemed to make it appear flawless.

"Leo." Piper sighed. "The pyromaniac."

"Sup." Leo gave her a mischievous grin. His brown hair curled over his eyebrows and Annabeth swore part of it was singed. His face reminded her of an elf.

"This, here, is Grover." Annabeths eyes landed on the crippled boy that was with Percy when she first met him.

Grover squeaked in response and uneasily smiled at her.

"Heyyyy." He said wearily and gave her a shy wave. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I remember you." Annabeth spoke. "You're the other creeper boy that was with Percy."

"Yeah." his voice was two octaves higher. "That was me. But not the creeper part. I'm, uh, not a creeper." He gulped.

"Damnit, Annabeth." Thalia sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Threatened Percy with a stick..?" Grover offered. Annabeth glared at him and he shrunk back.

"Am I missing something?" A blonde boy spoke up. "You two… know each other?" He motioned back and forth between Annabeth and Grover.

Annabeth recognized the boy to be the same one from Percy's phone. Jason, was his name.

"Unfortunately." Annabeth responded dryly. "He likes to watch my sleep in the park."

Thalia nudged Annabeth hard while Grover groaned and put his head in his hands. A confused collective murmur settled amongst the group.

Thalia whispered to Annabeth. "You really suck at this."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I tried to warn you."

"I'm Jason, by the way." He reach out his hand in a gesture for Annabeth to shake his hand.

Instead of shaking his hand, Annabeth nodded. "From Percy's phone."

"Uh, yeah." Jason awkwardly put his outstretched hand back in his pocket. "From Percy's phone."

"Are you the one that punched Mat Saloan in the face?" Leo interjected eagerly. "Man the guy is a world class jerk. I once saw him picking his nose in third period but no one believes me."

"I'd believe it." Annabeth admitted.

Leo took out a bolt from his pocket and began to fiddle with it. "Wait… So is that a yes, you punched him or…?"

Annabeth shrugged, not giving him an answer.

Leo then leaned in to Piper. "She's not one for conversation… or straight answers." He whispered. "And scary, for a blonde."

"Leo!" Piper protested and nudged him with her elbow. He raised his hands in defense.

Leo began to spout random facts about foreign cars engines while Thalia, Annabeth and Nico took a seat.

The crowd began to erupt in cheers as swimmers started filing out of the locker rooms. They were all wearing speedos. Annabeth hid her face behind her hair. She's never seen a guys body so uncovered. Much less 12 of them. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She quickly shoved the thought away and composed herself.

When Percy emerged from the locker rooms, the crowd got even more hectic. Everyone in the group stood up and shouted words of encouragement at him. Percy strolled to a stop and scanned the crowd. When he noticed Annabeth, his face lit up. He stuck his tongue out at her and waved, then he did finger guns at Nico and Thalia.

Two girls in front of Annabeth erupted with giggles.

"Kelly!" The girl on left shook the other one. "Percy Jackson just waved at me!"

"Don't be a blockhead." The other one said. "He was waving at me. I'm the one that sits next to him in fifth period. We were almost partners for that Latin project."

Annabeth didn't realize that Percy was actually popular. She honestly thought he was lying about having friends at one point but now she thinks he was being humble.

Annabeth heard Thalia loudly groan beside her, then after a moment she snickered.

"Watch this." She whispered to Annabeth.

Thalia slowly brought up her foot and wedged her combat boot between the two girls sitting in front of them.

"Eww!" They shrieked in unison. The girl called Kelly looked behind her, horrified. When she made eye contact with Thalia, she made a disgruntled noise.

"Why are _you_ doing here?" She judged. "Didn't you get kicked out or something?"

"Yeah, so?" Thalia defended. "I'm Percy's cousin, ya bimbos. That's why I'm in this hell in the first place. Which means, he was waving at us-" She gestured to herself, Annabeth and Nico "-so don't get a big head over it."

The unnamed girl scoffed. "Whatever."

Kelly glanced at Annabeth and did a double take then scoffed. "Wait a minute." she pointed a finger at her and Annabeth cocked her head back. "You assaulted my boyfriend!"

Annabeth groaned and rolled her eyes. "How do you even know that was me?"

Kelly scoffed at her yet again and Annabeth had to resist the urge to offer her a cough drop.

"You're the only new one around here that hangs out with Gothy Lesbian."

"That's a new one." Thalia interjected. She sent a smirk in Kelly's direction. "I like it."

The girls sneered at Thalia and Annabeth then turned around, grumbling under their breath.

Beside her, Leo let out a sigh of relief and wiped the non existent sweat from his forehead.

"You just had to go and start something, didn't you, Pinecone Face?" He shook his head.

"At least I don't have to go looking for trouble." He smiled and stuck his hands underneath his suspender straps. "It comes to me."

He rested his foot on the bleacher in front of him but it slipped and he ended up accidentally kicking the person in front of him. The guy turned around to glare at Leo and Leo gave him a sheepish grin.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's something to be proud of, Valdez?"

Their eyes drifted back towards the swimmers, readying their stances to dive into the water. Annabeth caught sight of the bearded man in the wheelchair once again. When her eyes landed on him, he was already looking at her. Annabeth felt her guard growing as the man gave her a warm smile that Annabeth did not return.

"Alright, cupcakes!!" Said the couch through his megaphone. He was a short, pudgy man who wore an orange t shirt with a blue whistle around his neck.

"Ready yourselves! We don't have all goddamn day. Jensen, stop playing with the water!"

Annabeth wondered if every high school coach made announcements like that.

To her left, she saw Percy roll his eyes and take his hands out of the pool. "It's Jackson!"

"Yeah, yeah." The coach mumbled through his megaphone. "Ready! On your marks…"

Percy scrambled to his feet and readied himself at the swimming podium, next to his teammates and opponents. Some of the competitors snickered at him.

"...Get ready…Get set…" The coach raised a grey flare gun in the air and pointed at the ceiling. Before Annabeth could mentally prepare herself, he pulled the trigger. Annabeth's hearing become muffled as the swimmers sprang from their boards and into the water, making splashing sounds. The crowd began to erupt in light cheers as Annabeth ears began to ring.

Annabeth grabbed the bottom of the bleacher beneath her and tried to steady her breathing. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her throat but she didn't care. She was just glad she didn't accidently freeze everyone else's heartbeat.

She blinked hard and tried to force her feelings of panic down. She ignored the urge to run out of there. She took a deep breath and composed herself, then looked at Thalia.

"Bathroom." was all she could croak out. She was surprised that her voices sounded calmer than she felt.

Annabeth stood and gripped the railing hard while she slowly made her way down the bleachers, careful not to trip over her own feet.

She deliriously passed through crowds of cheery students until she made her way to the bathroom.

Annabeth burst into the stall and locked the door behind her. Luckily there were no other girls in the bathroom to hear her freak out. Her breathing became more ragged as black dots danced around her vision. She didn't realize tears were spilling out until she clawed at her face, begging for the panic to subside. She pressed her back against the stall door and looked up at the ceiling. Her vision was tunnelled and she felt like she was being sucked into a vortex. Suddenly, it was as if time slowed down. Annabeth felt her world spinning out of control then everything went black.

-x-

 **Authors Note:**

 **I know that Coach Hedge did the name thing that Mr D is supposed to do but i accidently did it and i just thought it fit so there ya go. Was the begining too gruesome? or was it good?**

 **anyways, thank you guys lots for reading my fanfic. i hope you guys liked it :)**

 **see ya next time :)**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Calm Before the Storm

-x-

 **Chapter 7:**

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

-x-

Luke

Luke was glad he never had to attend school up until this moment. He sat in Mr. Brunner's class trying not to glare at every student who used the word 'on fleek'. With the way teenagers talk these days Luke could hardly understand what his classmates were saying.

Most of them had their phones out waiting for class to start either texting their friends or scrolling through social media.

Luke had been attending Goode High for roughly two weeks now. Those two weeks were probably the worst two weeks of his life yet. Kronos advised him that he couldn't use his abilities here or it might raise suspicion so he had to rely on his basic manipulative tactics.

He zeroed in on Perseus Jackson, Annabeth's supposed friend. He regretted giving Percy the wrong first impression. It's hard to act like normal teenager when he's never once been _normal_. However, Luke thinks he's getting the hang of it now.

Kronos told him not to use his powers but desperate times call for desperate measures. A couple days ago, Mr. Bunner announced partners for a new project about Greek Mythology. Luke had to weasel his way into Mr. Brunner's head so he could get paired up with Perseus. Mr. Brunner was a tough egg to crack. His mental strength was surprisingly strong and it took a lot of energy out of Luke trying to manipulate his mind.

But he couldn't rely on his abilities. He had to gain Percy's full trust as well as any other friends Annabeth has made in this cesspool of poor mental health and uncontrollable sex drives. Maybe in another life he would have fit in here.

His plan? Slowly break Annabeth Chase. Most often times that's how a secret government would do it. They would target an individual and make them think they are crazy. They would start off small. Like weird emails or strange phone calls. Then they would slowly start to stalk them. They would send a government agent out to maybe stand in the doorway of a grocery store that the target was shopping at. The agent would look just slightly out of place so the target would be weirded out. The target would then look around, to see if anyone else sees this weird guy standing in the doorway but everyone would be minding their own business and carrying on shopping as if they don't even see the agent at all.

Then the target would get more emails. They'd be friendly but with a slight edge. I.E. 'How are you :)'. As if the agent was a long time friend. Or sometimes they would add details that only the target would know like 'You forget to pick up toothpaste. Wouldn't want your teeth to rot. :)'

As soon as the target would start to feel uneasy, the agent would stop all together. The target would forget about it and be at peace for a week, letting their guard down.

Then the gang stalking starts. The target would be walking through the city and see 5 people all dressed in the same clothes, walking behind them. The target would feel uneasy as they notice that none of them are even talking to each other. All of their attention is on the target. The agent would do that every once in a while just enough to plant a seedling of fear inside the targets head. Then the emails would get worse as well as the gang stalking until the target felt isolated.

No one will believe you if you're a targeted individual. They'll write you off as crazy or unstable. That's what the government wants. They'll make you want to see a therapist but you'd just end up getting diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. They'll use that to their advantage so when the time comes, you won't have control over your own rights because you are 'mentally ill.' They'll make the targeted individual confused on what's real and what's not.

That's how you drive someone mad. You give them small steps until they end up running the whole mile for you.

-x-

Annabeth awoke to a ear piercing screech. She jolted upwards and her head collided with the bottom of the toilet bowl. She groaned, clutching her head and laid back down on the ground, trying to figure out where she was. The florescent lights on the ceiling burned her vision. She knew she was laying on concrete. It was an all too familiar feeling and for a sickening moment, Annabeth thought she was back in the prison. That was until she heard Kelly's unmistakable squaking.

"Oh my god, is she dead?" She heard Kelly sound from the other side of the stall.

After hearing Kelly's voice, the thought of being back in her prison cell was almost tempting. Annabeth looked at her sprawled body. Her leg was sticking out from the bottom of the stall and her hair was soaked in what was probably toilet water and urine. She scrunched her nose in disgust.

Gently, she got to her knees and unlocked the door. It swung open and Kelly and her Oompa Loompa friend stood there looking horrified.

"Eww!!" Her friend explained. "You are so weird! And gross!"

"Stop talking." Annabeth groaned rubbed her throbbing head. The girls' shrill voices did not help with her headache.

"You smell." Kelly complained. Annabeth couldn't help the thought that Kelly kind of looked like a bird. She definitely sounded like one and her lips were constantly perched out like she was trying to grow a beak.

Annabeth ignored the girls and picked herself up, making her way to the bathroom sink. She turned the faucet and placed her hair in the sink. She stuck her head underneath the stream of water, soaking her hair completely in an attempt to rinse out the grotesque smell. Annabeth could still feel the presence of the two girls behind her.

Annabeth looked behind her, head still in the sink, and stared at the girls expectedly.

They were looking at her as if they were witnessing a murder.

"Eww! She's taking a shower in the sink!" Kelly whined. "Is she like, a hobo or something?"

Oompa Loompa started fanning her face. "I am never using this bathroom again."

Annabeth turned off the faucet and flipped her head back. She turned so she was facing the girls.

"Gimme your jacket." Annabeth demanded, gesturing to Kelly's pink coat.

"Uh, no way. Who do you think I am?" Kelly crossed her arms. "A zookeeper?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I sit behind you." Annabeth deadpanned. "Do you really wanna be smelling shit and piss for the rest of the meet?" Annabeth's hair may have been semi clean but her shirt was wet and sticky.

Kelly scoffed. "Fine. Gimmie 10 bucks."

"Kelly…" Her friend whined. "She obviously doesn't have money. Give her the jacket. I don't want her to make me smell gross. Plus you have another one of those at home. It will be like giving to charity."

"I hate charity." Kelly groaned looked Annabeth up and down.

"Fine." Kelly said finally. "But only because you smell."

She gently took off her jacket and handed it to Annabeth carefully as if she was giving fresh meat to a tiger.

Annabeth snatched the jacket out of her hands and quickly changed out of her shirt and into the jacket.

"Ew, why do you have so many scars?" Oompa Loompa asked. "That's gross."

"Your face is gross." Annabeth retorted, annoyed with where the conversation was going.

"I hate you." Oompa Loompa said.

"Good." Annabeth sighed. "The feeling is mutual."

The three girls walked out of the bathroom and made their way to the bleachers. When they sat down, Thalia grabbed her shoulders.

"Annabeth, what happened?" She demanded, her voice laced with concern. "I was about to come looking for you!"

Thalia studied Annabeth's wet hair and her new jacket. She looked back and forth between the girls and Annabeth then raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Thalia began to question but Annabeth cut her off.

Annabeth shook her head. "Don't ask."

Leo peaked over and gave Annabeth a double take.

"Woah, you get around fast." He said. Annabeth didn't know if that was a compliment or not. "First, Matt's face and now Kelly's jacket? I like you, scary girl."

"Uh…" Annabeth didn't know what to say. "Thanks?" He grinned at her.

Annabeth turned her head back to the pool and the group watched as Percy sped through the water. He was in first place and nearing the edge of the pool.

"GO PERCY!" Annabeth heard Piper yell. Annabeth forced herself not to flinch as Piper's sudden shout. She sure did have a voice on her.

When Percy emerged from the pool first, the crowd went crazy. Everybody was high fiving each other and Kelly and her friend were giggling uncontrollably.

Percy was actually a crazy good swimmer. Annabeth even thought that if he keeps at it, he could be an Olympic swimmer but she wouldn't dare tell him that. (a/n: heh). He ripped through the water with ease as if the water propelled him. Despite Percy being a good swimmer, Annabeth couldn't help but think that he looked silly with a swimmers cap and goggles. More rounds past of the swimmer performing backstrokes, butterfly strokes, and side strokes. Annabeth watched in content as the water cascaded down around the swimmers everytime their arms or feet broke the surface.

More rounds past and Percy was up again. They raced back and forth through the pool. He landed in first, just like he did before. A buzzer sounded as Percy and his teammates all gathered around for an unorganized group hug. Watching that reminded Annabeth of a bunch of wet naked mole rats huddling together for warmth in a cold storm. She shook the thought out of her head, not ever wanting to picture Percy as a naked mole rat ever again.

The Coach brought out his megaphone again and announced, "Demigods win!"

The crowd was going ballistic. Everyone was whooping and hollering as the swimmers disappeared into the locker rooms. Everyone was high fiving each other and giving faces to the opposing team.

"C'mon!" Thalia rushed. "We need to get down there before there's a riot!"

Thalia took Annabeth's arm and led her and Nico down the bleachers.

They had to squeeze past overly excited high school students. Annabeth would have never thought that a high school swim competition could ever be so popular. People glared at her as she bumped into various teenagers while Thalia drug her through the crowds.

"Wait up, Thals!" She heard Grover call through the crowd. "Not all of us have working limbs!"

Annabeth glanced behind her and noticed Piper, Jason and Leo surrounding Grover, acting as a wall so other students wouldn't trample him. As Annabeth scanned around the crowd, she caught another glimpse of the old man in the wheelchair. Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that he was purposefully was watching her. He gave her a warm smile and his brown eyes twinkled. Usually when Annabeth felt like she was being watched it would come with a cold feeling and slight anxiety but this man didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She still didn't like feeling watched though.

Thalia stopped short when they all arrived at the entrance of the boys locker rooms. Jason slipped past the group and cracked the door of the locker room.

"C'mon, Perce!" He rushed excitedly. "Let's get to Rosie's before it gets slammed! Hazel and Frank are saving us all a booth."

Annabeth heard a loud slam followed by a string of curse words coming from inside the locker room.

"Yeah, okay. Yep!" Percy sounded yet his voice was two octaves higher.

All the boys started filiing out one by one, fully dressed. Within seconds, the crowd consumed them like moths to a flame. Percy emerged last, breathless and clutching his pointer finger.

"Hey guys." He greeted. The group all hugged him, complimenting his performance and how they knew he'd win. Annabeth and Nico stood aside. After a minute, the group calmed down and carried out their own conversations amongst themselves.

"You came!" Percy found his way to Annabeth and hugged her much to Annabeth displeasure. He pulled away and scrunched his nose, trying to hide his disgust.

"Is that um- perfume?" Percy asked, trying (and failing) to act pleasantly surprised. "And why is your hair wet? Whose jacket is that?"

Annabeth groaned. "Long story."

Percy shook his head at her and grinned. "Seriously though, what is that smell?"

"Why?" Annabeth faked offense. "You don't like my new perfume?"

"Oh- uh" Percy stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, it's a- nice?" He winced.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "Calm down, Seaweed Brain. I don't wear perfume. It's toilet water."

Percy shoulders relaxed and he grinned at her. "Oh. Thank gods I-"

"Guys!" Jason whined. "Let's gooo!"

Annabeth, Percy and Grover crammed into the back of Jason's car along with Piper in the passenger's seat. Nico and Leo decided to take Thalia's car.

Jason started the ignition and veered out of the parking lot, on the way to Rosie's Diner. Annabeth sat between Percy and Grover with her legs tightly pressed together, avoiding human contact. Grover was glued to the window, with his crutches in between the two, just as Nico was when they went to the mall. Huh. Maybe she was unlikable.

Everytime Jason's car turned, the crutches would fall onto Annabeth and Grover would scramble to pick them up along with a string of apologies. For a moment, she swore he even bleated like a goat.

"I'm not that unlikable, am I?" Annabeth tried for a joke yet it came out more serious than she had hoped.

"No, no. Not at all!" Grover weakly replied. "Just bad first impressions, I think." He gave her a soft smile.

"Aw don't worry G-man." Percy chimned in. He reached up and ruffled Annabeth's hair. "Annabeth may have a hard exterior, but she's a softy on the inside. Kind of like a beatle" He gave Grover a reassuring smile.

Annabeth glared at Percy. "First of all, dont give away my secrets like that. My exoskeleton has feelings. And second, did you just compare me to a beatle?"

Piper made a 'tsk tsk' sound from the front.

"Percy." She warned. "What did I tell you about girl etiquette? You don't compare us to bugs!"

"But beatle's are cute!" He defended. "And have you ever heard of an isopod? They're like sea beatles! Only squishier and kinda ugly."

"If you were a beatle, you'd be an isopod." Annabeth smirked.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

Jason made a sharp right as Grover crutches clattered against Annabeth's head, right where she bumped it earlier. She groaned and rested her head against her knees. _Why does the universe hate me?_

Grover squeaked and situated them so the crutches were between his legs. Grover opened his mouth about to apologize.

"Don't say it." Annabeth interjected while massaging her temples. "If I need to, Ill save up money to buy you a monetized wheelchair just so that this doesn't happen again."

"See? Soft-ie" Percy singsonged.

When they arrived at Rosie's Diner, the gang piled out if the car and started towards the entrance. Annabeth could see that it was already starting to get crowded. They entered through the glass door and found their seats next to Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Leo and Nico.

They sat at a big corner booth that was fit enough for at least 10 people.

Percy

Percy didn't know why Annabeth was so moody. She wasn't necessarily moody as in hormonal but whenever she started to relax and act friendly around his friends, the next second she would clamp shut like a clam protecting its pearl.

His friends seemed to warm up nicely to Annabeth (with the exception of Nico). Even Grover was acting more relaxed around her since she wasn't threatening anyone with tree branches.

More people started filling up the diner as the waitress took down their usual order. Annabeth didn't know what to get so she just ordered whatever Thalia was having.

"So." Hazel started, unfolding her napkin and resting it on her lap. "Did everyone get their partners for Mr. Brunner's class?"

"Ugh." Percy groaned. "Do we have to talk about school… yanno, _outside_ of school?"

"I got Katie Gardner." Leo frowned. "I hope this means Travis isn't coming for me. I added more locks onto my locker just in case he decides to put worms in it like he did last year."

Leo pointed his fork at Hazel. " _Never_ get on the Stolls' bad side. It isn't worth it."

"I got Kelly." Piper said disappointedly. "Our parents are already good friends so I hope they aren't expecting us to actually like each other because that is definitely not going to happen."

The waitress brought out their food and everyone started digging in.

Percy took a huge bite and a quarter of his food was basically gone.

"You guys are lucky." Percy said through a mouthful of food. "I got the new kid. He was nice and all at first but now he just seems off. Like he's trying too hard to act normal or something. He also asks _way_ too personal questions."

Frank shuddered. "Yeah. That guy gives me weird vibes."

"I'm definitely not taking him to my mom's apartment." Percy decided.

"So you're taking him to mine?" Thalia inferred, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Well, yeah." Percy said in a 'duh' voice. "You guys would just scare him off. I mean you, Annabeth and Nico? Now _thats_ a creepy mix. Knowing my mom, she'd probably bake him a whole batch of cookies then he'd end up staying for dinner."

"I don't like that guy." Nico said with disdain. "Something isn't right about him." Percy and Leo nodded their heads in agreement.

"C'mon guys." Piper defended. "Maybe he's not that bad. I mean, we don't know what goes on in his personal life so who are we to judge?"

"Yeah." Hazel smiled. "I'm with Piper on this one."

"But have you met the guy?" Jason argued.

"No." They said in unison.

"My point, exactly."

"Besides." Grover chimned in. "We aren't mean people. And I trust my intuition on these kinds of things. Remember that guy, Mason? He came over to my house a couple of years ago and my dog would not stop growling at him. Now he's in jail for attempted murder. I got a weird feeling about this new guy and I'm trusting it."

They all shuddered.

"So you're bringing him _my_ apartment?" Thalia asked Percy again.

Percy put his hands up in defense. "Like I said, the three of you collectively would make him wanna run for the hills."

"Thanks." Annabeth deadpanned while Nico huffed proudly.

"Besides." Percy continued. "I don't really want him to find out that Mr Blofis is my step dad. You never know what someone could do with that information."

"Wait." Annabeth interjected. "Your stepdad is a teacher?"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. He teaches literature. You guys would actually get along well. You can bond over, like, smart stuff."

They continued eating in a comfortable silence until Jason spoke up.

"It could be worse." Jason tried. "Frank got paired with Octavian."

All eyes drifted to Frank in a pitying manner.

"Yeah." Frank twirled around his fork as his shoulder drooped. "I know."

"So, Annabeth." Piper spoke as Annabeth winced. "What brought you over here to New York."

Annabeth's face became guarded and Percy knew she was hiding discomfort.

"Oh." She said, a little too cheerily. "My parents have a huge workload so they said it would be okay if I stayed with Thalia since she's apparently responsible to have her own place."

Thalia and Annabeth shared a glance.

"So you two knew each other before?" Piper questioned. "Weird. I've never heard your name pop up."

"We were internet friends." Thalia interjected. "That's why she's never met Percy or Nico before she came here."

Annabeth gave Thalia a grateful look that the others didn't seem to notice. Percy knew Annabeth was a runaway but he didnt know why she would lie about it. Everyone knows that Thalia ran away. But then again, if that were Percy, and he moved to new state and made friends, he would probably be insecure to tell everyone that he ran from home.

"Gotcha." Piper smiled.

"For an internet friend, you don't seem to be too tech savvy considering that facetime call the other day." Jason noticed.

Although the group was asking innocent questions, Annabeth seemed to be taking it as an interrogation.

"I'm not." Annabeth admitted. "I've only ever used my family computer which is from the 90's. I've never had a phone before."

"Thank heavens." Grover put a hand over his heart. "Technology is going to ruin us someday. It's all mind control. Never buy Amazon Alexa and don't watch Disney Channel."

"Grover, we all grew up with Disney Channel." Jason exclaimed.

"I watched Cartoon Network." Nico added.

"Ah." Leo nodded his head. "That explains a _lot_."

"It's okay, Annabeth." Hazel interrupted, giving her a sweet smile. "I only have a flip phone. I've never been good with technology either. It's confusing."

"I was kind of sheltered anyways." Annabeth softened a bit. "I didn't even know Face Time was a thing until a couple days ago."

"We're you amish?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Leo!" Piper protested. "You can't just ask people if they're amish!"

"Why?" Leo questioned. "It's not that weird. I mean, Grover still thinks the greek gods exist and that his dad is Pan yet he still celebrates Hanukkah."

"Hey." Grover protested. "You totally took that out of context. I said the greek gods were aliens."

Leo shook his head. "That's not helping your case, man"

-x-

Annabeth

Percy took off his jacket and hung it up as he entered his apartment with Annabeth in tow. Thalia and Nico had to drop off Leo but Thalia still had the key to her's and Annabeth's apartment. The apartment smelled of fresh baked cookies and vanilla scented candles. The apartment was similar to Thalia's however his was flipped and his bedroom was down a hallway while his mom bedroom door was placed in between the kitchen and the living room.

Percy led Annabeth to the kitchen where a note sat atop the counter along with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies. Written on the note in neat handwriting read: ' _Went on a date with Paul. We'll be back around 10. Love you! :)'_

Percy put the note down and shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"I guess it's just the two of us." He grinned. "Want one?"

Annabeth shrugged and Percy handed her a cookie. She bit into it and it felt like reality morphed into slow motion. She felt like one of those women on the yogurt commercials. The chocolate chips melted in her mouth and the cookie crumbled in the perfect way. Annabeth closed her eyes. She chewed it slowly, remembering the last time she had a cookie. It was like this cookie was a time machine and suddenly she was 7 years old again. She smiled at the memory of Annabeth and her mom dancing to music while sneaking bites of cookie dough. Although her mom's cookies were wonderful, nothing could compare to Sally's.

Annabeth was pulled out of her bliss when Percy tapped her shoulder. He was looking at her with raised eyebrows. Annabeth gave him a dazed look.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Um." Percy ran a hand through his hair. "You really like cookies."

Annabeth forced herself not to blush, then scolded herself for almost blushing in the first place.

"Oh!" Percy jolted. "I totally forgot. My stepdad, Paul, has this book that he gave me but I think you'd like it more."

Percy waltzed out of the kitchen as Annabeth followed. He walked down the halway, opened a door and slid inside. Annabeth slowly walked in the door behind him. She assumed she was standing in his room. It smelled like she just arrived at the beach. The most prominent color in Percy's bedroom was blue. Everything was practically blue or sea green. She stepped inside, avoided the dirty laundry and candy wrappers scattered on the floor.

"Oh." Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

Percy scrambled to pick up all his dirty clothes and shoved them into the closet and forcing the door shut.

"There we go." He smiled. "You like it?"

Annabeth hesitated, finding the right words to say. "It's very you."

Annabeth spotted a collage of different photos plastered on the wall next to Percy's bed. She lowered her knees onto the bed to get a closer look at the pictures. Some included photos of a younger Percy, Thalia and Nico. A couple photos had the whole gang in the photos and some were of Percy and his mom. She scanned around the photos until she landed on two pictures of herself. One of them showed Annabeth attempting to do Percy's math homework for him. The other one was of Annabeth smiling at a picture of a puppy that was displayed on the TV.

"Is that… me?" Annabeth asked. It was a stupid question but she couldn't help herself.

She turned her head to look at Percy. He was suddenly interested in the carpet as his face turned a deep red.

"I just thought I would put you up on my wall of fame because you're one of my friends now." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah." Annabeth stared at him. "Your friend."

Percy face began to pale. "Why. is that okay? Unless you don't want to be my friend because i'll totally take it down. Sorry if I came off too strong. I just like people and I thought that over the past couple weeks we had developed a friendship and-"

"You're rambling." Annabeth smirked. "Don't worry so much Seaweed Brain. You're my friend too. I'm just not used to that word, is all. I haven't had friends like you in a long time."

Percy smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad I can fill that slot again."

"Me too." She returned the smile.

That sat in silence for a moment until Percy cleared his throat and stood up.

"Didn't I come in here for something?" He looked around, confused.

"A book?"

"Oh yeah."

Annabeth scoffed and chuckled.

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise girl."

Percy dug around in his desk drawer and pulled out a large thin book that Annabeth almost mistook for a picture book. When Percy turned around he handed the book to Annabeth. It was an architecture book with picture of the remains of the Parthenon on the cover.

Annabeth gasped and clutched the book. She was always obsessed with Ancient Greece, especially the architecture there. Her mom was named after the Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. The Parthenon was a temple in Ancient Greece dedicated to Athena. The reason Annabeth mainly got into Ancient Greece was because of her mom's sake. It helped Annabeth feel closer to her. Her love of architecture sprang soon afterwards when she fell in love with all of the old buildings and temples.

It was as if fate was playing some weird joke on her. She didn't know weather to be excited or sad.

"I'll take it that you like it." Percy smiled. "Mr. Brunner told Paul to give it to me. I don't know why though. I'm not really into architecture."

"I love it." Annabeth whispered. She sat back on his bed and started flipping through the pages, smiling sadly. She traced her fingers along the pages as the silence grew.

"Do you ever love something so much that it hurts?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

"That's a little contradicting." Percy chuckled. "But I guess I know what you mean."

"It's mainly with things that you can't touch." Annabeth explained. "Like a fictional universe or a good memory. You love it so much but you can't touch or feel it. It's almost like it's not real but you still love it anyways. No matter what you do, it will never be right in front of you and all you have is your imagination. It's a painfully beautiful feeling comes along with that kind of love."

"Memory's are funny that way." Percy added. "But it's not healthy to live in them. It prevents us from creating more."

"Yeah." Annabeth sighed. "I feel that way a lot. That painful love feeling. I wish I knew a word to describe it but part of the beauty is that it's indescribable. No matter how hard you try to describe it, it will never amount to the actual feeling."

"What makes you feel like that?" Percy asked.

"Books." Annabeth simply said. "For so long I was so isolated. All I had was fictional universes to give me company. It felt so real sometimes. I would lose myself in books. I would forget that the characters aren't real. You get so involved with the characters and those universes that you forget they're fictional. Then all the sudden you're going about your daily business and you remember that all these memories that you have aren't real. They aren't even yours. They're just words that someone else wrote down. Then everything you thought you knew crumbles around you and you're left feeling lonely. You hate they way it makes you feel but it fills a void inside of you so you continue to cling to that special fictional place. It's so real to you but at the same time it's completely fake."

"Just because you can see it or touch it, doesn't mean it's not real." Percy said. "You can't see or touch memories, but they're real. Besides, what makes anything 'real'? Just the act of thinking a thought is real."

That sat for while, drinking in the comfortable silence that had settled around them.

"I feel that way with my dad." Percy sighed softly. "He left us when I was younger. I only have a couple memories of him from when I was little but it was so long ago that it almost feels like he was imaginary. When I was a toddler I would pretend that he was still here. I would imagine that he would push me on the swings or wait for me at the bottom of the slide. But whenever I opened my eyes, all I saw was an empty space."

Annabeth looked into Percy eyes. The deep green on the inside of his irises swirled into a dark blue, creating a beautiful sea green color.

"I understand how you feel." Annabeth whispered. Her tongue felt dry as more words formed in her mouth. "My parents. They passed away when I was younger. It was so unexpected. Sometimes its hard to feel grateful for something when you see it everyday. But the second it's gone, you'd give anything in the world to have it back. I know what loss feels like. It's sucks."

"Yeah." Percy said dryly through a smile. "It sucks. If you don't mind me asking, how'd it happen?"

"You're fine." Annabeth shook her head. "I'm just glad you didn't say 'I'm sorry.'"

"Oh don't even get me started." Percy laughed a genuine laugh. "I'm so sick of 'I'm sorries'."

"House fire." Annabeth exclaimed. "I was walking home from school and boom. House was on fire. Parents were dead."

"Wow." Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "That's a painful way to die."

"You'd be an awful therapist." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If you said that to anyone else but me, you'd probably get your teeth knocked out."

Percy put his hands up in defense. "If I said that to anyone else but you, my teeth would still be perfectly intact. You're the only one that can even come close to knocking me out."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Care to test that theory? Because I'm pretty sure your dentists would hate you after I'm done with you."

Percy smirked. "Is that a challenge, Chase?"

"No." Annabeth smiled. "Beating you up is a hobby."

-x-

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait :( The holidays have got me super busy lately plus ive actually been doidoing normal human things on a daily basis like laundry and such. i also had bad writers block so that didn't help.**

 **did you guys here what uncle rick posted on twitter? this is probably old news but he posted about a hypothetical reboot for pjo. i already have my hopes way too high xD**

 **idk if anyone even reads authors notes but im gonna try and make an upload schedule. probably one every two weeks then start shortening it up to every week.**

 **so anyways. thank you all for reading :) it means the world to me. please dont forget to review. i spend an ungodly amount of time just _thinking_ about this story so it really makes my day when i see that someone reviewed.**

 **love you guys and see you next time ;)**


	8. Not a chapter :

hey guys. im really sorry that this isnt an update. i do want to continue this story but my life has been kinda crazy lately. ive been neglecting myself for years and so its time for me to really focus on my needs.

i know that not a lot of people read this story but i know how it feels when the author of a fanfic that i like rarley updates and it sucks. i will be taking a short break from this story because i just really need to get my life back in order.

this may sound silly but PJO has played such a huge impact in my life, so big that it was kind of taking over my life. lol i know this isnt a diary, but i deal with maladaptive daydreaming so when i write fanfics it just feeds into my illness. it distracts me from my life and bring upon a lot of feelings of dispair. although i love this story and i do want to continue it, i need to put myself first. so im taking a short break from this story so i can be in a place to write this story without it taking over my life. i know that sounds silly but ite true. im really sorry and i hope that some of you guys will stick around until i get back on track.

it wont be too long of a break because i am very resiliant but i just cant pour my focus into this fic at the moment if its going to damage my mental health. thank you for understanding. love you guys 3 i'll see you soon :)


End file.
